Sobran Palabras
by Laaulyy
Summary: Naruto se enamoro por completo de la dulce Hinata, cuando todo era perfecto el destino les juega una trampa que los separa durante 8 años ¿Podrá el amor de ambos superar los nuevos acontecimientos? ¿El nuevo cargo de Naruto como Hokage? o ¿El matrimonio Hyuga/Inuzuka?...
1. Conociendote

Sobran Palabras. -

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

Capitulo uno: Conociéndote.

Era un día nuevo en Konoha, el sol abrazaba las casas de la aldea, los pájaros cantaban, el olor a flores inundaban los sentidos, en fin era el día en que Naruto iba a declararle su amor a Hinata, Hinata era una adolescente de 16 años, de tez blanca, pelo negro azulado, ojos blancos redondos y perfectos, su sonrisa era encantadora, sin contar sus dotes no muy comunes entre sus amigas, era dulce y comprensiva, una perfecta kunoichi. Era la heredera del Clan Hyuga uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha y estaba enamorada de cierto rubio de ojos azules, a quien por su timidez nunca pudo confesarle lo que sentía. Naruto un joven de 16 años también, era diferente a Hinata en carácter un chico rebelde pero lleno de vida, se esforzaba cada día para conseguir lo que quería, aunque no apostaran mucho por el. Era el contenedor del Kyuubi de nueve colas y pertenecía al Clan Uzumaki; enamorado de Hinata, pero creía que ella no estaba interesada en el.

El día comenzaba se dirigió a la torre Hokage, estaba decido en que ese día al fin confesaría todo. Golpeo la puerta, al entrar se encontró con Tsunade y Shizune.

-Abuela Tsunade, necesito pedirle un favor- e hizo una sonrisa zorruna.

-Shizune puedes retirarte; dime Naruto que quieres ahora.

-Deseo la misión de ser escolta del comerciante de la arena, junto a Hinata Hyuga.

-Es curioso-"Tsunade estaba intrigada hacia horas Hinata habia pedido esa misión junto a Naruto, también Sakura junto a Sasuke ¿Tanto deseaban ir a la aldea de la Arena? Debe ser alguna otra cosa… estos jóvenes"- ya había asignado la misión-Naruto no la dejo terminar y replico.

-Abuela Tsunade es importante para mi, usted puede cambiar a quien halla asignado para esa misión después de todo usted es la Hokage de la prestigiosa aldea de Konoha-"No puedo creer que este idiota piense que voy a caer con eso, aun así…"-

-¡Naruto eres un idiota! Quieres una misión bueno te daré una, partes en 30 minutos por la entrada a Konoha, tus compañeros te estarán esperando allí ahora ¡Fuera!

Naruto salio caminado, ¿Qué había pasado? No le dijo que si o que no-No se ni lo que tengo que hacer, mejor será que valla por mis pertenencias.

Mientras tanto en la puerta de Konoha

-Naruto se esta tardando mucho no creen-Casi en un susurro dijo cierta chica.

-Ese idiota estropeara una simple misión no entiendo porque Tsunade permitió que fuera con nosotros.

-Allá viene.

Naruto se iba acercando poco a poco pensaba en porque la abuela Tsunade no quiso contestarle y le asigno otra misión- Maldita mi suerte, una vez que me animo- pero todo cambio al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con Sasuke, Sakura y ¿Esa era Hinata?- Abuela Tsunade, siempre envuelta en misterios-sonrió y fue en busca de sus compañeros, al acercarse mas vio a un hombre junto a ellos.

-Ya estamos todos-dijo Sasuke-podemos irnos.

-S...si Sasuke...

Sasuke y Sakura iba detrás del comerciante, Naruto y Hinata adelante aguardando cierta distancia ya que Hinata al poseer el Byakugan detectaría a cualquier enemigo que intentara atacar, Naruto podía atacar a corta y larga distancia, mientras que Sasuke protegía al ninja médico.

Naruto inundaba sus pensamientos en como empezaría aquella charla, como haría para poder hablarle sin estropearlo todo, sabia que tenia que tener cuidado con las cosas que decía, ya que era muy impulsivo, tomo coraje y trato de hablar, no importaba de que pero quería ir rompiendo el hielo.

-Hinata, ¿Me podrías dar un informe de la misión?

"El me esta hablando y yo… No se que decir…" En su cabeza articulaba vocales coherentes para responder a la pregunta, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y contesto.

-Bueno N…Naruto este no es un comerciante común- respondió casi en un susurro- p…por eso estamos todos, v…veras este comerciante transporta un objeto de valor muy im…importante-trataba de no tartamudear, quería demostrarle que había crecido que ella también podía ser digna de él… aunque no tuviera el coraje de decirlo-es para el Kazekage-concluyo.

Sasuke iba callado, caminaba junto a Sakura, no le gustaba la situación, porque eran tantos, sabia que esta misión era rango B aun así, que estuvieran todos ellos justamente; estaba seguro que algo no andaba bien, bufo molesto pero aun así suponía que tenía que callar, hacía un rato había visto a Naruto hablar con Hinata al no estar cerca de ellos no pudo escuchar nada pero sabia que seguramente ese sería el día…

Después de recorrer gran parte del trayecto de ese día Sasuke decidió hablar.

-¡Alto! El sol esta bajando lo mejor será que busquemos un lugar para descansar, también haremos guardia, nos dividiremos en grupo, la primera guardia la harán Naruto y Hinata, luego los relevaremos Sakura y yo-al ver como todos asentían, buscaron un lugar en el cual descansar… Seria una larga noche la primera de los tres días que llevaba llegar a la aldea de la Arena. Armaron las tiendas, el mercader dormía solo, Sakura y Hinata por un lado y Sasuke y Naruto por el otro.

Primera Guardia.

Naruto y Hinata estaban en un árbol diferente cada uno, Hinata decía que todo esta tranquilo, Naruto solo hacia lo que sabia hacer mejor alardear de lo gran ninja que es y que algún día sería Hokage el mejor de todos inclusive. Hinata solo sonreía,"Lo sé Naruto, algún día lo serás y allí estaré observándote como siempre lo e hecho" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Naruto la dejo sola, trato de buscarlo pero no pudo, no podía abandonar su puesto, pero le preocupaba aquel rubio de ojos celestes que tanto amaba, solo pudo bajar de el árbol y verificar con su Byakugan si todo estaba en orden, de repente sintió que alguien se acercaba desenfundo su kunai y se preparo al girar vio a su rubio parado junto a ella, no supo como ni en que momento la habia agarrado de la cintura-"Naruto me esta sosteniendo y yo… ¿Qué haré?… Estoy tan… tan… confundida"- y entonces guardo un pequeño papel en su bolsillo y salto entre los arboles y se perdió. Toco su bolsillo, creyó que tenia que leerlo, pero si era para decirle algo que no quería saber, tal vez ella estaba equivocada, saco un pequeño papel, a simple vista estaba algo arrugado, un poco manchado y escrito, se dispuso a leerlo cuando…

-Hinata. ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

- Se… ha ido a v...ver otro sector supongo-su voz sonaba apagada

-Bien, puedes ir a descansar Sakura y yo nos encargaremos-"¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Acaso Naruto…?

Se dirigió a su tienda, tal vez todo era su imaginación, se recostó cuando escuchaba entre sueños.- Como pude ser tan estúpido- una y otra vez… La noche siguió sin problemas al menos para ella; por la mañana todo lo vivido la noche anterior solo habia sido otra mala jugada de su imaginación nuevamente.

Seguían su marcha a la aldea de la Arena, Naruto no pudo dormir en toda la noche, tal vez era por no saber como expresar lo que habia pasado, ella actuaba como si nada, el empezaba a creer que se habia hecho ilusiones sin fundamentos, que la heredera del Clan Hyuga estaba fuera de su alcance, fuera del alcance de un simple contenedor para un demonio que años atrás quiso destruir su aldea… pero otro día había pasado la noche volvía a inundarse en pensamientos, pensamientos en los que el veía mas lejos la posibilidad de estar con su amada, después de todo no estaba a la altura de ella. Esa noche fue igual a la anterior el solo preguntaba si habia movimientos extraños, ella solo negaba con la cabeza. Cuando cado uno se dirigía a la tienda que le correspondía ella puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, saco un papel, ella no lo habia imaginado ese papel era real, dentro de su tienda se dispuso a abrirlo y vio una letra algo desprolija pero que lograba entender el papel decía...

"Hinata:

Seguro que todo es muy confuso para ti como lo es para mi solo quiero que sepas…

Notas de la autora: Bien este es mi primer Fic, realmente JAMAS habia escrito uno tratare de subir la continuación en estos días, no tardare ya que si alguien lo lee y es igual a mí no le gustara esperar, esto es totalmente NaruHina, supongo que aclarado esto pueden estar tranquilos. Disculpen si no agregue sufijos japoneses como Kun, San, Sama etc, es solo que pensé en que sería mejor así solamente en español.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura así como yo disfrute escribirla, dejen reviews con los que me harían feliz :D.


	2. Nuestro Futuro Juntos

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

Capitulo 2: Nuestro Futuro Juntos.

.

.

"Hinata:

Seguro que todo es muy confuso para ti como lo es para mi solo quiero que sepas…-una lagrima broto de sus hermosas perlas-… Que hay algo que siempre he querido decirte, vos sabes lo que soy, pero no sabes lo que siento, un ninja tiene que dejar de lado sus sentimientos pero yo no puedo, solo quiero dejarte claro que una parte de mi esta en vos, que aunque no quieras mi corazón acá esta golpeándose a si mismo, llamándote, gritando por vos, pero se que tal vez todo sea una simple locura, se que no estoy a tu altura, también se que podrías ser feliz con cualquier persona, pero quisiera que esa persona fuera yo ¡de veras!"

Te Quiero…

Naruto.

Que fue eso, no podía dejar de llorar pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, por primera vez en la vida era correspondida por quien ama desde que tiene recuerdos, todo esto era muy confuso incluso demasiado para ella, el la habia visto por fin, tal vez solo podía acostarse mirar hacia arriba, feliz, realmente feliz. Quedo profundamente dormida, con lágrimas en sus ojos al despertar por la mañana tenia aquel papel arrugado, manchado entre sus manos, también algo mojado por esas lagrimas de felicidad, aun tenian un dia antes de llegar a la aldea de la Arena, esperaría a la noche para dar una respuesta, pensaba decirle que le pasaba lo mismo aunque no lo creyera, ella sabia por lo que habia pasado, no quería dejarlo nunca más, definitivamente ella lo amaba incluso más que a su vida misma.

Durante el día Naruto observaba a Hinata, la veía feliz como pocas veces, ¿Se estaba burlando de el? Hacia dos noches le habia declarado sus sentimientos y ella estaba como si nada luego de eso y ahora parecía feliz. Sakura y Sasuke notaron eso, veían a un rubio desconcertado y a una Hinata feliz, definitivamente algo habia pasado. Sasuke se acerco a Naruto, su mejor amigo y rival y en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que ellos solos se escucharan dijo, -Hinata esta muy feliz esta mañana- el rubio solo asintió, -Será que finalmente hablaste con ella- Naruto lo miro por unos instantes recordando cuando el le dio su carta, recordando como ella ni siquiera se digno a contestarle al dia siguiente , y ahora esta feliz, mientras que a el su poca esperanza de estar con su amada se esfumaba por el horizonte.-Le he dado la carta, hace dos noches suponía que al día siguiente me contestaría pero no fue así, simplemente nada, se que seguramente no piensa lo mismo que yo pero saldré adelante-forzando una sonrisa-¡De veras! Concluyo

Sasuke se dio la vuelta solo dijo: Si necesitas algo aquí estaré idiota. Dicho esto empezó a caminar en hacia Sakura.

Lo que Naruto no dijo fue que se sentía devastado por dentro pero luego pensó ponto terminará la misión.

Llegada la noche.

-Naruto ¿Estas bien?

-Si Sakura, un ninja no puede sentirse mal ¡De veras!

-Solo…-Hizo un silencio, que iba a decir, estaba segura que no se arrepentiría después, al verlo a los ojos dijo- si me necesitas llámame.

Hinata habia visto todo, no entendía porque su rubio estaba así, pero de algo estaba segura, no se quedaría con la duda, Naruto estaba sentado en lo alto de un árbol, donde podía hacer buena guardia, mañana llegarían a destino y su misión habría terminado, igual que su corazón, habría terminado de romperse en mil pedazos. Pronto se acerco Hinata, lo miraba tenia la cara roja no sabia que pasaba hasta que le pregunto.

-¿Tenes fiebre?- Ella solo negó con la cabeza. Naruto estaba apunto de irse no quería saber el porque si ella se sentía feliz el estaba triste cuando escucho a Hinata llamándolo.

-Na… Naruto, yo… yo leí tu carta.- El silencio reino en el lugar cuando Hinata termino la frase hizo un esfuerzo para no caer desmayada, producto de su nerviosismo que provocaba verlo a él, luego de unos minutos ella siguió.- Yo… yo siempre te he estado mirando, aprendiendo a ser… digna de ti.- Naruto se quedo inmóvil, realmente eso, estaba sucediendo.- E…es por eso q…que estoy feliz. Tu… Tu eres mi fe…felicidad.- Dio unos pasos hacia adelante todo era nuevo ella y el sobre ese árbol, se habían tomado de la mano, Hinata estaba roja llena de vergüenza, pero feliz como nunca antes, justo cuando el mejor momento de su vida estaba a punto de llegar.

-Cambio de guardia.

-¡Sasuke!

Ambos quedaron a pocos centímetros de sus labios, de sus bocas tibias que se buscaban desde hacia tiempo, pero todo habia sido arruinado por el idiota de Sasuke. Bajaron del árbol, rápidamente Naruto intento golpearle, pero no puedo Sakura y Hinata intervinieron y se lo llevaron a cada uno por su lado. Después de eso Hinata se acerco y le dijo –Ven-.

Al estar bajo otro árbol con la luz de la luz que alumbraba todo el esta a punto de decir algo, algo que tenian pendiente.

-Hinata yo-

Esta le corto, y dijo.- Sobran las palabras cuando hay tantos sentimientos y se fundieron en un dulce beso que podía hacer estremecer a ambos, lento y cálido, su primer beso, sin dudas nunca ningún otro podria remplazarlo.

Al dia siguiente habían llegado a la aldea de la Arena, Gaara los habia recibido junto con sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari. Gaara les agradeció el haber tratado con tanto cuidado a aquel hombre de aquella aldea, también felicito a Naruto por su nueva relación con aquella chica de ojos perla, realmente el se lo merecía después de todo ellos compartieron la soledad.

-Hinata eres linda- Aquel simple comentario por parte de Gaara hizo que Naruto demostrara enfado, y que Hinata se sonrojara por lo bajo eso habia logrado con unas 3 palabras, Naruto simplemente respondió.

-Tú serás el Kazekage de esta aldea, pero algún día yo seré Hokage y no me gustaría iniciar una guerra solo porque tú amigo mío le dices piropos a mi novia. De veras. Y sonrió, Hinata se desmayo y Gaara río por lo bajo- realmente ella te quiere- lo dijo tan bajo que Naruto ensancho el pecho en señal de orgullo hacía su novia que poco después de eso la ayudo a incorporase.

-Pueden quedarse a descansar y luego regresar a su aldea.

Todos asintieron.

No habia la necesidad pero Hinata cocino para todos, Naruto descubrió en ella un excelente cocinera, se repetía que algún dia ella también cocinaría para el y sus hijos.

El tiempo pasó, ya hace poco más de tres años aquella misión en la que se habían confesado lo que sentían, Naruto y Hinata eran felices, tal era su felicidad que hacia un año se habían comprometido, dentro de poco se casarían, y formarían un familia junto a la mujer que tanto amaba.

"Te prometo amarte siempre, a cada día, a cada instante solo pido algo a cambio, cásate conmigo"

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Bueno acá me quedo. Tal vez parezca aburrido y un poco rápido, pero no lo quería alargar mucho porque aun falta bastante, espero que les guste y disfruten de leerlo como yo al escribirlo.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Dejen sus comentarios :D


	3. Recuerdos Imborrables,Decisiones Finales

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos Imborrables, Decisiones Finales

.

.

.

-"Te prometo amarte siempre, a cada día, a cada instante solo pido algo a cambio, cásate conmigo"- Esa frase la habia dicho Naruto hace poco más de un año, las cosas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto todo aquello que sentían seguía intacto. Las cosas no podian ir mejor, hacia poco más de un año Hinata había sido nombrada nueva jefa del Clan Hyuga, cuando anuncio ante su padre su compromiso con aquel chico portador del Kyuubi de 9 colas, al principio todo fue muy difícil, tanto como el consejo del Clan como el padre se opusieron casi al instante de terminar aquella frase.

.-Flash Back.-

-Padre tengo un anuncio que darte…

-Dime Hinata.- Respondió cortante como siempre lo habia sido y ese día parecía que resaltaba más.

-Mi compromiso-Decía segura de si misma, sabia que tenia que demostrar su amor, pero sobre todo demostrar la seguridad de una Hyuga-Con Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Quieres mi consentimiento?- Hablo mirándola fijo, su hija había cambiado, ese chico la había cambiado, sus palabras tenian determinación y en sus ojos notaba un brillo, tal como el de su madre.

-No es necesario, yo decidí mi futuro, jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, este es mi camino ninja.

"Dios como pudo decir eso"-Hiashi miraba su cara no habia cambiado pero sin duda quería correr abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, que era valiente y el lo sabia, estaba orgulloso de su pequeña Hinata, su heredera.

-Sabes que las decisiones del Clan las tomo yo ¿Verdad?-Basto con esto para que la mirada de su hija se desviara un poco-No obstante veo que haz crecido, haz madurado, puedes ir tranquila.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Definitivamente todo era muy confuso, pero de sus hermosas perlas cayo una lagrima, las palabras de su padre -"No obstante veo que haz crecido, haz madurado, puedes ir tranquila."- La habían enorgullecido como nunca. Aun al verla partir, las miradas asesinas de parte de los ancianos del Clan fueron suficientes para saber que no estarían de acuerdo, pero ella se limito a darse la vuelta y salir. Fue al bosque allí esperaba Naruto, tal como ella se lo habia pedido, no fue nada fácil convencer al rubio, estaba determinado a ir con ella, no la dejaría sola pero ella solo dijo que era lo mejor para ambos. Ella tenia que hacerlo sola, probarse a si misma que por Naruto era capaz de mover montañas solo por estar a su lado.

Poco tiempo después fue llamada ante el Clan, estaba segura de que las palabras de su padre estaban dando su aprobación pero, en ningún momento habia dicho que si. Tal vez la desterrarían, pero ella estaba dispuesta a soportar todo con tal de ser feliz.

Fue ese día en que su padre hablo.

-Hinata, he tomado una decisión.

Hubo un silencio enorme, miles de sensaciones recorrieron su frágil cuerpo, "¿Podría con todo lo que estaba sucediendo?" su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de su padre.

-A pesar de las negativas que recibí de parte de todos los miembros del consejo, una heredera tiene que tener valor, agallas con las cuales defender, tanto como su amor, como a su Clan.

"¿Qué trataba de insinuar? ¿Esta escuchando bien?". Finalmente prosiguió.

-Decidí nombrarte nueva jefa del Clan Hyuga. Cuando estés lista puedes asumir tus nuevas responsabilidades; como jefe, estoy tomando la decisión correcta, como padre me alegra que mi hija sea el orgullo de su Clan.

Solo una semana paso de aquel acontecimiento, Hinata era la nueva jefa del Clan y todo por demostrar su amor hacía Naruto, era una felicidad enorme al menos para ellos.

.-Fin de Flash Back.-

El tiempo habia pasado, Hinata elimino-a través de múltiples intentos- la rama principal el Souke y la secundaria el Bouke prohibió el pájaro enjaulado y decidió que cada uno podía ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando no perjudicara al Clan, a su gente.

Neji, que a pesar de haber llegado tarde, a los acontecimientos estaba feliz de que su prima-casi hermana- pudiera haber logrado, lo que en su momento le había prometido.

"Eliminare el Souke y el Bouke, lo prometo"- sus palabras resonaban en su mente, "Hinata realmente eres un ángel"- pensó. A pesar de eso el había prometido que jamás la dejaría sola, y que a pesar de no tener el pájaro enjaulado en su frente, el seguiría siendo su protector incondicional.

Por eso al enterarse después que los motivos por los que ella habia tenido el valor para enfrentarse ante todo su Clan, busco a "la fuerza de su prima", al verlo se acerco y dijo.

.-Flash Back.-

-Naruto.

-¡Hola Neji! Decía mientras le regala su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-Quiero decirte algo-Naruto solo asintió- Se que por ti, Hinata tiene valor, valor que nunca habia tenido, por eso te advierto, si tu rompes su corazón, yo destrozaré el tuyo.

-No hace falta las amenazas, ella es mi corazón, tal vez no lo veas pero… ella me saco de mi soledad. -Después de un breve pero incomodo silencio, prosiguió- Realmente la amo.

Neji solo sonrió de lado, en un susurro dijo: "Lo sé", pero el rubio no lo escucho, solo se dio media vuelta y se fue.

.-Fin del Flash Back.-

Naruto estaba sentado en un banco sus brazos rodeaban el frágil cuerpo de aquella chica, aquella que ahora tenia 19 años. Un rubor puedo apreciar de parte de ella, todo era perfecto, ellos pronto serían uno solo.

-Hinata-Hablo el rubio suavemente, pensando en como diría aquello.

-Si… Naruto.

-Verás estuve pensando la fecha de…- callo unos segundo al escuchar que ella terminaba su frase.

-N…nuestro casamiento-concluyo.

Naruto se limito a sonreír, acaso… ¿Ella también lo estaba pensando?

-21 de Septiembre -Susurro Hinata el rubio la escucho y sonrió feliz.-

-Hinata… yo… estoy feliz, tú no sabes como deseaba esto desde hace tiempo, solo que no… sabia como decirlo. Me haces tan feliz.

Luego de unos instantes dijo.

-Lo unico que me falta para estar completo, es ser Hokage, me convertiré en el mejor ninja de todos. ¡De veras!

-Tú… tú Naruto lo lograras y yo estaré allí apoyándote .

Dicho esto empezaron a caminar, tan solo quedaba un año, el siguiente año, serían marido y mujer. Las ganas por comenzar todos los preparativos que eso llevarían los impulso a recorrer tiendas, incluso a hacer pedidos, Naruto estaba decidido, al ir encargando las cosas se dio cuenta de que su presupuesto-a pesar que pagaba a largo plazo- no alcanzaba, Hinata dijo que no se preocupara que dentro de poco serían uno y que lo suyo también era de el, que ella podría correr con todos los gastos, después de todo también era su boda, el orgullo de Naruto impidió que lo hiciera y tomo un decisión, hablaría con la abuela Tsunade para concurrir a más misiones, de ese modo podría costear los gastos.

-Te veré mañana- dijo Naruto en la puerta de la residencia Hyuga.

-Hasta mañana, Naruto.

Y se fundieron en un beso, cálido como cada uno de sus momentos especiales.

Empezó a caminar mañana iría con Tsunade y le diría lo que pasaba.

•Al día siguiente…

Golpeo la puerta, al entrar se encontró con Tsunade y Shizune.

-Abuela Tsunade, necesito pedirle un favor- e hizo una sonrisa zorruna.

-Shizune puedes retirarte; dime Naruto que quieres ahora.

Una extraña sensación de Deja-vú invadió el cuerpo de ambos. Tsunade tenía que decirle algo, algo importante trato de hablarlo apenas entro en su oficina pero decidió aguardar unos pocos minutos no sabía por que pero así lo hizo. Con el correr de los segundos Naruto hablo.

-Veras Abuela Tsunade es importante para mi, quiero decirle primero que nada que no me iré, con un no como respuesta- Tsunade solo asintió y el rubio prosiguió- En un año me casaré.

-Ya veo-dijo la rubia- y que queres que haga por vos.

Naruto se quedo callado, tratando de articular alguna palabra siguió.

-Mire, yo ya soy un hombre, mis padres no pueden ayudarme en nada ya que no están, por eso decidí- bufo molesto tan difícil era decir que necesitaba ayuda-.

-¿Y quieres…?- Soltó Tsunade.

-Necesito tener más misiones para recaudar el dinero que necesito y poder costear mi boda, se que usted puede hacerme ese favor Abuela.

-Tengo una misión para ti- apoyo las codos sobre la mesa entrelazando sus dedos y continuo- Es algo delicado, si logras la misión con éxito, tu futuro estará garantizado.

Naruto no entendía sin embargo no hablo, solo pensaba en que el quería formar una familia junto a Hinata y que de esa manera si tenia el futuro asegurado, por mas difícil que fuera la misión el iría y volvería junto a los suyos.

-Bien, deme los detalles, yo lo haré.

-Naruto Uzumaki, tu misión tardará DIEZ meses, saldrás mañana a las 6 a.m, partirás solo, tu entrenamiento te espera…-Naruto no pudo esperar a que terminara automáticamente dijo.

-¿Diez meses? Eso es demasiado, no podria tardar menos.- Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

-Diez meses es poco… Tú serás el sexto Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Naruto estaba helado, era una felicidad inmensa nada ni nadie podria frustrarlo, el se sentía feliz como nunca, toda su vida habia soñado con eso, el ser el Hokage como su padre, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos azulados, realmente deseaba todo lo que estaba viviendo pero sin embargo, "Diez meses" resonaban en su cabeza.

Naruto no aguanto mas, con algunas gotas saladas en su cara miro a Tsunade, le regalo un sonrisa tan característica de el, esa sonrisa zorruna, y con la voz quebrada dijo.

-Abuela Tsunade, como podria pagarle, yo… no se en que pensar esto es tan nuevo… porque a mi… ¿Porque me eligió?

-Naruto, tu más que nadie se lo merece, realmente por ti, yo soy Hokage, cumplí el sueño de aquellos que hoy no están y que tanto ame-el recuerdo de su hermano pequeño y de su novio llegaron a su mente- tu me ayudaste a superar mi miedo a la sangre, me protegiste con tu vida ante Kabuto, cuando tenias solo 12 años, se que junto a tus seres queridos, podrás ser mejor Hokage de lo que yo seré. Además es el sueño de tu vida, te lo mereces. Felicitaciones.

Naruto solo la abrazo, lloro unos instantes por las palabras de aquella mujer que solo hacia silencio, luego dijo.

-Gracias.

Salio de su oficina, pronto el vestiría las capas que lo declaraban Hokage en frente de todos, su sueño, lo que deseo siempre, pero no podía dejar de pensar en como se lo diría a Hinata. Camino unas cuadras, y empezó a deslizarse en los techos de las casas quería contarle su felicidad a todos, pero principalmente a ella, tras unos saltos diviso la figura de de sus amigos, su antiguo grupo 7. Esta cerca decidió seguir pero algo lo hizo parar.

"Sasuke y Sakura estaban tomados de la mano"- ese pensamiento se instalo en su cabeza. Decidido se acerco a ellos, les contaría las noticias y trataría de saber que se traían ente manos.

-¡Hey! Sasuke, Sakura- Dijo el rubio.

-Hola Naruto-Dijo algo sonrojada.

-Hola idiota, ¿Tú también preguntaras?

-¿Qué cosa?-respondió tratando de que sonara inocente-Al contrario quiero pedirles.

-Qué quieres- dijo Sasuke, noto que su tono era burlón y luego sonaba sincero.

-Mañana dejaré a Hinata-Sin dejarle terminar replicaron.

-QUE! Dijeron al mismo tiempo, estaban duros, Sakura preparaba su brazo para golpearlo por querer dejar a quien se convirtió su amiga.

-Déjenme terminar. Partiré diez meses a un entrenamiento para convertirme en Hokage… y necesito que la cuiden en mi ausencia.

-Felicidades Naruto, te lo tenias bien escondido- Sakura rio.

-No tanto como lo de ustedes- mientras veía como Sasuke se enojaba- No puedo creer que no me hallan dicho nada-Trataba de sonar serio pero no podía sonar mas que gracioso.

-Na-ru-to- Dijo Sakura notablemente enojada, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Sasuke la detuvo.

-No esta bien que quieras golpear a nuestro futuro Hokage. Felicidades- le dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

-Gracias, ¿Harán eso por mi?

Ambos asintieron, Naruto se despidió y fue a buscar a su amada.

Ese día sería el último, de tal vez mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Bien ayer subí los dos primeros capítulos, no eran muy largos, este me esforcé por hacerlo mas largo, espero que disfruten leyéndolo, así como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Dejen reviews.

Agradezco de corazón a: Tatis GR. Fuiste muy amable gracias por tu review, me hizo feliz que te guste un saludo y un abrazo para vos también.

También a quienes pusieron favoritos, Muchas Gracias :D De corazón. Tal vez maña suba la continuación. Gracias por leer nos vemos la próxima.


	4. Aprendiendo a estar sin ti

"Ni Naruto ni todos sus personajes me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para mi historia"

Capitulo 4: Aprendiendo a estar sin ti.

"¿Cómo decirle?, es mi sueño pero, no quiero lastimarla, al vez entienda, huir no es una opción, ella fue mi compañera durante 3 años, solo quiero hacerla feliz, como ella me hizo feliz a mi, ¿Realmente esto es necesario?, quizás podría vivir de misiones y no simplemente ser el Hokage, cambiaria todo, por ella"- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, Neji venia a cierta distancia llamándolo finalmente después de algunos llamados de su "primo" decidió escucharlo.

-Supe que te irás mañana, como le dirás eso a Hinata, recuerdas lo que te dije ¿No?-Naruto asintió recordando las palabras de Neji "si tu rompes su corazón, yo destrozaré el tuyo"- Dime Naruto, haz pensado en que le dirás a Hinata.

-Aun no lo sé-su voz salió apagada, casi sin fuerza alguna.

-Ella conoce tu sueño lo sabes- Naruto asintió suavemente- tú tienes que decirle. Pero recuerda lo que te he dicho si eso, no dudaré en ir a buscarte.

-Lo sé. Yo volveré y cuidaré de ella, no importa todo lo que tenga que pasar, ella será el lugar en donde tenga que regresar. ¡De veras!- Dijo mientras sonreía-Necesito un favor.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento Neji respondió

-No hace falta, yo siempre cuidaré de ella. Eso lo prometí hace tiempo.

Naruto sonrió aun con más intensidad, el sabia que Neji nunca faltaría a su palabra y también que tenia a sus mejores amigos de su parte, simplemente, aunque le doliera en el corazón tener que dejar a Hinata, el volvería.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea, con las manos en el bolsillo, decaído, pero feliz. Se dirigía a la mansión Hyuga, en donde encontraría a aquella chica de ojos blancos la cual habia robado su corazón. Al llegar se detuvo, miles de dudas corrieron por su espalda, pensaba en que seria difícil, pero lo haría, se acerco al timbre estaba por llamar cuando abrieron la puerta.

-¡Hinata!–Exclamó sorprendido.

-Na…Naruto- Entonces Naruto pudo apreciar que de aquellas hermosas perlas escapaba una pequeña lágrima-

-Hinata, estas bien- Pregunto, Naruto al ver como ella se secaba esa pequeña lagrima.

-Si… lo estoy es que…- Ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos al como lo hacia desde que eran niños, no pudo evitar no sonreír, ella seguía siendo la dulce niña de la que se enamoro, cuando iba a decir algo ella siguió-Estuve hablando con Neji…-¿Acaso Neji le habia dicho algo? Pronto cambio de parecer cuando recordó que Neji dijo que el lo tenia que hacer-¡Me dijo que se iba a casar!-Exclamó feliz-y que quería que tu y yo fuéramos los padrinos de la boda. Aunque falta mas de un año y medio estoy feliz-Naruto se que quedo mudo, solo asintió con la cabeza, el no desconocía su relación con TenTen pero tampoco estaba al tanto de que estaban comprometidos-Se que se merece ser feliz, con alguien que lo quiera. También me dijo…-hizo un nuevo silencio, una lagrima broto de sus ojos-que aunque el tuviese una familia, el seguiría protegiéndome, siempre-Su voz era quebrada pero si embargo hablaba feliz Luego de unos minutos Naruto por fin hablo.

-Estoy feliz por el- Sonrió luego dijo- Ven, quiero llevarte a un lado.

Hinata asintió y empezaron a caminar. Luego se sentaron en un árbol y Naruto empezó a hablar.

-Quiero que tengas algo para que me recuerdes cuando yo no este- Dijo algo serio pero a su vez dulce.

-Na…Naruto, yo siempre me acuerdo de vos… no hace falta además, ya me haz dado demasiado- dijo mirando el anillo en su mano, era un anillo de plata con una hermosa piedra blanca y reluciente adornada de pequeños destellos azules, sin duda era hermoso y notablemente caro.

-Eso no es suficiente para ti. Realmente vales más. Dijo tocando uno de sus bolsillos.

.-Flash back.-

Naruto hacia poco habia hablado con Neji, sabía que tenía que irse, y para que ella lo extrañara menos decidió regalarle algo. Hinata era la mujer de su vida, y no dudaba en regalarle aquello que tanto quería.

Se dirigió a su casa, abrio una puerta donde guardaba sus cosas importantes. Allí encontró un pequeño baúl color marrón, lo abrió, y saco una cajita negra.

Luego salio y fue a buscar a su prometida.

.-Fin de Flash Back.-

Hinata vio como Naruto saco una cajita negra en forma rectangular, y la depositaba en sus manos.

-Perteneció a mi madre-Hinata lo miro con los ojos que tenian un destello de felicidad- Y ahora es tuyo. Hinata quiero decirte algo… Mañana partiré en una misión, pero esta misión tardará diez meses- Hinata lo miro, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, su nariz empezaba a picarle y un nudo se asomaba por su garganta- Con esta misión me haré más fuerte, más que misión es un entrenamiento…-Naruto respiro profundo sus ojos empezaron a soltar pocas y pequeñas lagrimas-Para ser Hokage.

El silencio inundo sus corazones, ambos entendieron que tenian que separarse, que lo que sentían pronto tendría que ser a distancia el silencio se rompió cuando Naruto tomo su mano y siguió.

-No quisiera dejarte Hinata, vos sabes lo que significas para mi. No voy a poder vivir sin vos- Después unos segundos lloro y siguió- Tú Hinata Hyuga, eres la mujer con la que siempre soñé, yo volveré por ti, seremos uno, jamás renunciare a mi palabra, este es mi camino ninja. Este collar significa que siempre estaré contigo, que nunca estarás sola.

"¿Lo comprenderá?" Ese pensamiento rondaba en su cabeza.

Hinata sonrió su corazón estaba feliz, y a la vez triste, ya que su amor se iría, se consolaba con saber que volvería y que la prueba de ese amor era aquel collar dorado con un dije rojo en forma de corazón. Tomo aire y con su vos en casi un susurro siguió.

-Recuerdas el dia en que me diste ese papel, hace más de tres años…

.-Flash back.-

"Naruto solo hacia lo que sabia hacer mejor alardear de lo gran ninja que es y que algún día sería Hokage el mejor de todos inclusive. Hinata solo sonreía

-Lo sé Naruto, algún día lo serás y allí estaré observándote como siempre lo e hecho-"

.-Fin de Flash Back.-

-Ese dia mientas me decías que serias Hokage algún dia, yo pensé "Lo sé Naruto, algún día lo serás y allí estaré observándote como siempre lo e hecho", No lo sabias porque mi timidez no me permitía decirte lo que pensaba, y cuando me anime a decirlo fue cuando acordamos fecha para nuestro casamiento…

.-Flash Back.-

-Lo unico que me falta para estar completo, es ser Hokage, me convertiré en el mejor ninja de todos. ¡De veras!

-Tú… tú Naruto lo lograras y yo estaré allí apoyándote.

.-Fin de Flash Back.-

-Se que tu puedes, se que es lo que siempre haz deseado, ahora no seré un estorbo para ti.

Naruto se quedo mudo solo escuchaba lo que decía su prometida, su voz era dulce y llena de determinación, segundos después siguió.

-Tú puedes ir, yo… yo aquí estaré… esperándote.

Hinata observo a Naruto este la abrazo, luego expreso su felicidad, la levanto por los aires, y le dijo que la amaba como nunca antes, ella era su felicidad, finalmente Naruto la beso y le prometió nuevamente que la amaría siempre, y volvería por ella.

Naruto acompaño a Hinata hasta la mansión, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, beso a Hinata y luego se despidieron.

-Volveré por ti- Dijo levantando un pulgar- Es una promesa.

-Lo sé.

-Te amo- y desapareció en aquella noche que prometía ser larga.

Naruto ya en casa busco su bolso en donde guardaba sus cosas cada vez que partía a algún entrenamiento con el sabio pervertido. Guardo todo lo necesario para partir a la mañana siguiente. Se sentó en una silla y agarro todo lo necesario para escribir una carta y empezó.

"Hinata:

Si encontras esta carta, es porque haz venido a recordarme en este departamento…

Tú eres un fuerte y dulce mujer no quiero que cambies, quiero que recuerdes, que siempre estaré contigo…

Más allá de la distancia, quiero ser merecedor de la jefa del Clan Hyuga, tu haz sido demasiado buena conmigo…

Me haz visto entre tantos cuando nadie me observaba, quiero hacerte feliz, y lo haré…

Estaré bien. ¡De veras! Y estaremos juntos siempre.

Te Amaré Siempre.

Naruto Uzumaki"

Hinata estaba en casa no sabia que lo que ella esta haciendo su amado también lo habia hecho hacia unos pocos minutos. Recostada escribia.

"Naruto:

Tú eres mi fuerza, por ti lucharé, prometo no cambiar, estaré bien lo prometo…

Neji me prometió cuidarme, no se como pero parecía ya saberlo, aunque el diga que me conoce como a un libro abierto se que tal vez el ya sabia…

Te extrañaré y contaré los días en los que volverás…

Sakura y TenTen me ayudarán a esperarte mientras planean la boda, acepte porque eso me despejará y ayudara…

Prometo estar bien.

Se me hará difícil estar sin ti, pero se que volverás.

Te Amaré Cada Día Más.-

Hinata Hyuga"

Llamo a su hermana y le dijo.

-Hanabi, lleva esto a casa de Naruto, déjaselo debajo de la puerta por favor no hagas ningún ruido, que no te detecte.

-Lo hare Hinata. Regresaré enseguida.

Y se marcho.

No fue difícil saber donde vivia Naruto después de todo era su cuñado. Al llegar activo su Byakugan para saber si estaba en casa y vio al rubio recostado en una silla frente a una carta, observo por unos instantes, luego vio que se acercaba- ¿La habia detectado? Se escondió y solo lo escucho en casi un susurro decir.

-Si Hinata viene, creo que acá será el mejor lugar para dejarla.

Luego se alejo dejando el papel a unos metros de la puerta y se fue a dormir, Hanabi se acerco, deposito la carta debajo de la puerta y se marcho.

Al llegar a su casa hablo con Hinata y le dijo.

-Lo conseguí, no fue difícil, es más también traje información.

Hinata solo sonrió cálidamente al escuchar que lo habia conseguido pero cambio el rostro cuando dijo que llevaba información, definitivamente eso no lo esperaba.

-El, el te ha dejado un carta a ti también, en su departamento.- Expreso Hanabi al ver el rostro de su hermana- También se durmió escribiéndola, tal vez estaba cansado.

Hinata asintió levemente.

-Bueno si eso es todo me retiro. Espero que duermas bien hermana, si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación-Hanabi que ya sabia lo que pasaba solo dijo al llegar a la puerta-No estas sola estamos contigo, recuérdalo.

Que feliz se sentía Hinata de escuchar eso de su hermana, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios y dijo lo se casi en un susurro.

El final del dia concluyo en Hinata acostada pensando en miles de cosas, imaginaba las miles de posibilidades que podrían pasar en casi un año. La consolaba saber que volvería para la fecha aproximada a su boda junto a aquel rubio hiperactivo. Al poco tiempo se quedo dormida, Naruto por su parte después de mucho pensar se quedo dormido, para su sorpresa.

Un día nuevo comenzaba el día en que Naruto abandonaría su amada aldea, y a su amada prometida.

Luego de caminar un poco se preguntaba a donde iría no tenia indicaciones, suponía que en la entrada alguien lo esperaría aunque se marcharía solo.

-Naruto- Llamaron sus sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei.-Naruto contesto.

-A continuación te daremos las indicaciones, los lugares a los que iras.

Naruto solo asintió.

-Bien tendrás que ir a la aldea de la arena, allí te esperara Gaara, el Kazekage. El te guiará en tu entrenamiento.

-Bien es hora de partir entonces.

Naruto dejo todo atrás comenzó a saltar entre los arboles, un dia habia pasado dentro de 2 días llegaría, no podía deja de pensar en que hacia más de tres años, habia recorrido ese lugar, y habia encontrado su destino…

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Bien hasta acá me quedo, lo prometido es deuda, acá esta el cuarto capitulo, un poco largo, creo. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo, así como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Dejen reviews por favor así me animan a seguir.

Agradezco de corazón a: Tatis GR, realmente tu apoyo hace que siga escribiendo, día a día, no quería dejarte con la intriga por mucho tiempo por eso apenas leí tu comentario me puse a escribir. Te mando un abrazo.

Mientras que a una persona le guste mi fic, seguiré.

Jueves 21 o Viernes 22 de Feb. 2013 obviamente. Próximo capitulo-

Gracias-


	5. ¿Quién Eres?

"Ni Naruto ni todos sus personajes me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para mi historia"

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5: ¿Quien eres?

Una fuerte tormenta de arena azotaba el desierto, desierto que tenía que atravesar a pesar de que le advirtieron que tenia que ser cuidadoso para no morir bajo la tormenta, solo pensaba en que tal vez si completaba su entrenamiento antes podria volver con su amada pronto.

-¡En que demonios pensaba- Decía Naruto- Ya e pasado las grutas, debo hallar un lugar pronto o moriré bajo la arena!

"No tiene caso, amenos que la arena responda nadie más lo hará" pensó. Su deseo por volver a su aldea pero también el deseo por llegar a la aldea de la arena le hicieron una mala jugada; ahora se encontraba dentro de una tormenta tratando de sobrevivir. Imágenes aparecieron en su mente, aquel dia en el que se comprometió con Hinata, su vida deseada junto a ella, sus amigos Sasuke y Sakura. "Cuanto más podré resistir" "No puedo darme por vencido, hice una promesa, y la cumpliré" eso resonaba en su cabeza segundo tras segundo.

En unos pocos segundos se encontraba en medio de todo ya no resistía sus piernas temblaban.

-Hinata…-Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

•En la Aldea de la Arena.

-Gaara, deja de caminar de acá para allá harás un hueco en el suelo.

-Tú no lo entiendes-El pelirrojo miro a la rubia con sus ojos visiblemente rojos.

-Sea lo que sea, relájate. Tal vez podríamos salir veo que estar encerrado tanto tiempo te hace mal-Respondió la rubia.

Todo quedo en silencio. Pocos minutos después la puerta del despacho del Kazekage fue abierta fuertemente.

-Nada-Hablo un marionetista.

Gaara desvió la mirada, su hermano lo miraba y sentía el dolor de saber que estaba fallando con su deber tanto como Kazekage y como amigo.

-De que hablan-Hablo Temari, se notaba enojada por ser ignorada.

-Es… Acerca del Hokage-Respondió el pelirrojo, su tono de voz era serio, tanto que por un momento Temari sintió algo de miedo.

-¿Le paso algo a Tsunade?-Replico la rubia-¿Hay algo que no se?

Kankuro miro a Gaara, Gaara asintió dándole pie para contestar ya que el no se mostraba en condiciones, a pesar de su aspecto frio, se notaba que algo le dolía.

-Mira Temari, hace unos días…

**Flash Back.**

Gaara estaba en su oficina, ese dia habia sido agotador. De repente aparece sobre su escritorio una especie de babosa en miniatura color blanca y celeste, pronto se presento como Katsuyu, era un pequeño clon de ella que le explico que en ese momento el tenía una y Tsunade otra, de esa manara podrían hablar mejor que enviando cartas a través de palomas.

Pronto Katsuyu dijo:

-Tsunade necesita pedirle un favor a usted como Kazekage, también uno como amigo de Naruto- Gaara solo asintió.

-Verá Tsunade me envía a decirle que decidió que ya es hora de dejar el puesto de Hokage y cedérselo a Naruto.

-Bien siendo así cuenta con mi apoyo, y que necesita para ello.

Katsuyu callo por unos instantes, Gaara supo que probablemente su clon en la aldea de la Hoja estaría recibiendo el mensaje. Nuevamente volvió a hablar…

-Tsunade mi informa que desea que usted sea quien prepare a Naruto en un lapso de diez meses.

-Diez meses es poco tiempo-Dijo el pelirrojo.

El silencio apareció nuevamente.

-Tsunade lo sabe, también sabe que no desconoce el compromiso de Naruto con Hinata Hyuga. Dice que ella sabe que encontraras la manera de ayudar a Naruto, después de todo ustedes son muy parecidos.

-Bien, ayudare a Naruto. De esta manera saldare mi deuda con el, gustoso lo recibiré cuando crean conveniente.

Katsuyu callo y luego dijo.

-Tsunade me informa que mañana partirá a su aldea, deseaba esperar más pero tuvo que adelantarse. Confía en usted Kazekage.

Gaara asintió y luego de unos segundos una pequeña Katsuyu desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

-Entiendo dijo Temari, aun así no hay necesidad de que desesperes Gaara. ¿Hace cuantos días debió llegar Naruto?

-Aproximadamente diez días-Contesto Gaara.

-¿Diez días? Eso es demasiado, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta?

-Ese es el problema, hace una semana que hay tormentas de arena, mandamos equipos de rastreo y aun nada, nadie lo vio. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.-Dijo el marionetista

-¿Avisaron a su aldea?- Pregunto Temari.

-A pesar de los contratiempos ya hemos avisado por su parte los de la Hoja dijeron que pronto mandarían a su mejor equipo de rastreo y algunos Jonnin- Dijo Kankuro.

-Tomare cartas en el asunto-dijo el pelirrojo-quiero que todos lo busquen no importa como, el tiene que aparecer, de lo contrario me veré obligado a abandonar la aldea en busca de Naruto.

Minutos después Temari y Kankuro se armaron en grupos para encontrar a Naruto en el desierto, no sería una tarea fácil, habían muchas grutas disponibles, y lugares expuestos pero en donde no les llegaría los terribles golpes que provocaba la arena. A esta altura, nadie lo decía pero todos lo pensaban.

Naruto estaría muerto.

"_Naruto, te encontraré, lo prometo"-sin más Gaara callo._

• En la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Kakashi, Yamato los necesito para una misión-Exclamo Tsunade- No hay tiempo que perder, busquen a Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abúrame, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha ¡Ya!

Ambos Jonnin salieron en busca de los jóvenes ninjas.

-Con suerte dentro de poco los encontraremos ¿No Kakashi?

-Espero, aun no entiendo pero algo grave paso.

Luego de media hora reunieron a cada uno de los ninja. Al partir a las torres Hokage un grito provoco que todo el grupo parara.

-Neji, te necesito, ¿Esta disponible?

-Lamento decirte Hinata que no fui llamado por una misión no tengo tiempo que perder.

-Comprendo-dijo Hinata-¿Equipo de rastreo? ¿Por que no me han llamado? Después de todo Kiba y Shino son mis compañeros, yo podría…

-Lo siento Hinata. Debo irme.

Hinata vio como se alejaba su primo, Sakura habia ido con ellos, de habia quedado sin dos personas importantes, luego de unos minutos Hinata decidió ir tras ellos. Tal vez no lo tenía que haber hecho no se imaginaba con que se encontraría...

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, Yamato, Kakashi Hatake, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abúrame, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, su misión es ir en la búsqueda del nuevo Hokage.

Sakura, Sasuke y Neji quedaron mudos de lo que acababa de decir Tsunade. Sin saberlo Hinata escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta.

-¿Nuevo Hokage? ¿De quién se trata Quinta?-Exclamo Kiba.

-Se trata de- Un suspiro abandono la boca de la Quinta y siguió- Naruto Uzumaki.

_Na…Naruto…_-Una lagrima abandono los ojos de aquella chica de cabello azulado.

Hinata de un impulso por saber que estaba pasando empujo la puerta y desconsolada pidio respuestas mientras Neji intentaba calmarla.

-Porque… porque nadie me dijo nada… que le paso a Naruto.

Nadie esperaba eso, ni mucho menos que Naruto fuera el futuro Hokage.

-Hinata cálmate-dijo Tsunade- no quise exponerte, no quería que esto pasara a mayores y que se armara un revuelo por toda la aldea.

-Pero yo… yo soy su prometida- Hinata no podía sostener sus lágrimas, escapaban una a una de aquellos ojos y recorrían aquellas hermosas facciones- Exijo saber que paso como jefa del Clan y como prometida que soy.

-Bien escuchen todos-todos asintieron-Creemos que Naruto se a perdido en el desierto allí es temporadas de tormenta, más conveniente es resguardarse y continuar de a poco, pero saben como es Naruto; probablemente hizo una estupidez y ahora por ese motivo es que tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Pero Naruto partió hace trece días, como es que…-Sasuke callo, al ver a Hinata llorando en los hombros de su primo.

-La aldea de la Arena tomo cartas en el asunto reunió a sus mejores ninjas, pero ni sus mejores equipos de rastreo pudieron encontrarlo.

Hubo un silencio los ojos de Neji se posaron en Hinata no podía calmar su dolor, pero haría lo que fuese para que ella no sufriera.

-Hay altas posibilidades de que Naruto este… _muerto-_ Esta última palabra salio casi en un susurro- Debemos ser fuertes y enfrentarnos a lo que venga.

-Iré con ustedes, nadie me lo impedirá, o haré que el Clan Hyuga deje de prestarle su ayuda a la aldea.

Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada nadie esperaba eso mucho menos de la dulce Hinata.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, cuento con ustedes-Fue la palabra final de la Quinta.

De inmediato partieron Hinata antes de salir dejo a cargo del Clan temporalmente a Hanabi, ella era muy capaz de manejarlo mientras Hinata no estuviera. Luego partieron era una carrera contra el tiempo.

Durante todo el camino Hinata no dejo de mantener su línea de sangre activa, Neji le había dicho que se podía despreocupar solo unos instantes en los que el podía remplazarla. Ella en ningún momento acepto. Tenía la firme esperanza de que pudiera encontrar a Naruto. En ningún momento bajo la guardia ni mucho menos descanso. Su prioridad era encontrar a aquel rubio.

Después de un intenso día se detuvieron a descansar, Hinata protesto diciendo que ella no estaba cansada y que podría seguir durante toda la noche inclusive. Luego Neji hablo.

-Hinata, siempre haz sido de buen corazón, tienes que entender que estamos cansados este fue un día agitado y todavía algunos no nos reponemos del todo.-Dijo Neji mientras miraba a Sakura y Sasuke que notablemente estaban dolidos, sobre todo la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Esta bien, solo me deje llevar por mis emociones, pero sabes bien que Naruto es lo más importante para mi, no se que haría sin el.

-Tranquila Hinata, lo encontraremos, recuerda que Naruto es un Jinchuriki, el zorro de las nueve colas no lo dejará morir tan fácilmente.

-Si lo sé eso me consuela un poco.

-Estará bien lo prometo.

Hinata asintió esa noche le costo dormir como nunca antes, el estar sin Naruto y saber que quizás ya no lo volvería a ver hacía que su corazón se sintiera dolido, era algo que no podía explicarlo con palabras. Esa noche Naruto pararecio en sus sueños más bien pesadillas.

"_-Hinata, ya casi no resisto, quien lo diría…_

_-Naruto, quédate conmigo, no te vallas…_

_-Prometí algo que no voy a poder cumplir. Lo siento._

_-Quédate no te vallas, no te vallas por favor"_

De repente unos fuertes sacudones azotaron su frágil cuerpo, era… ¿Kiba?

-Hinata, Hinata despierta, con esos gritos no dejas dormir a nadie- Dijo sonriendo, la habia visto triste, quería al menos que tuviera una sonrisa, pero aquella sonrisa cálida nunca llego.

-Lo… lo siento Kiba, es que solo tuve una pesadilla-Dijo casi llorando.

-Creo que no quieres que me valla- Le dijo mientras regalaba una sonrisa- No es necesario que me sostengas tan fuerte, no tendrás la súper fuerza de Sakura pero aun así duele.

Hinata no entendía hasta que vio como sostenía el brazo de Kiba con fuerza; su amigo trataba de hacerla sentir bien y ella apreciaba aquello, mientras eran niños ellos siempre estaban juntos con Shino y siempre la apoyaban a pesar de que Shino era alguien de pocas palabras, por lo tanto siempre Kiba la hacía reír.

-Lo… lo siento, no… no quise… yo… yo-Se sonrojo por no saber que decir.

-Esta bien Hinata, si me necesitas estaré aquí contigo, lo prometo.

-Gracias, gracias Kiba, tu… tu eres; muy amable.

Kiba se alejo de Hinata después de abrazarla levemente, se levanto y fue en busca de Neji, definitivamente el sería el más adecuado para cuidar de Hinata, después de todo más no podía hacer.

A los pocos minutos Neji fue en busca de Hinata quien no podía dormir simplemente la abrazo y la apoyo en su pecho, ella lloro unos instantes, luego se quedo dormida entre sus brazos.

Al despertar y ver a su primo al lado se sintió feliz, a pesar de todo el seguía cuidándola. Durante la mañana siguiente Hinata no hizo más que el día anterior buscar cualquier indicio de Naruto a medio día ya estaba en el desierto y esta vez se pusieron en busca de Naruto todos. Se dividieron en 4 grupos:

Neji y Sakura eran el grupo uno.

Hinata y Kakashi el grupo dos.

Shino y Sasuke el grupo tres.

Kiba y Yamato el grupo cuatro.

Luego de revisar arduamente esa parte del desierto se reunieron

-Nada, por ningún lado-dijo Neji.

-Nosotros tampoco encontramos nada- dijo Shino

-No vimos nada- dijo Kiba.

-Nosotros tampoco- dijo Kakashi- Bien nos moveremos un poco más adelante y haremos lo mismo.

Todos asintieron.

•En otro lado.

-Despertará.

-Aun no lo sé. Curé sus heridas, pero no se que pueda pasar.

-Lo dejo en tus manos.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Huy, como tarde en escribir este cap. Ideas no faltan pero aun así a veces no me gusta como queda borro y vuelvo y nuevamente escribo lo mismo xD. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo, así como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Dejen reviews por favor así me animan a seguir.

**Agradezco a**: **Tatis GR**. Nuevamente me hace feliz tus reviews :D Un abrazo. Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad.

Tambien a quienes me pusieron en favoritos: **AMAM16, Aurizita, Hatake.k, Nuharoo, Hinako Uzumaki Hyuga** y bueno a vos **Tatis GR**. Por su puesto.

Muchas Gracias a TODOS. Realmente me hace FELIZ :D

Prox. Cap. Sab. O Dom 22-23/02/13


	6. No Puedo Dejarte Ir

"Ni Naruto ni todos sus personajes me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6: No Puedo Dejarte Ir.

"_No puedo créelo, porque… porque pasa esto… yo solo quería… ¿Cómo pude?..."-_ Solía pensar a diario-"_Hace 7 años atrás, todo era diferente. Al menos para mi, en todo este tiempo mi corazón fue destrozado por el tiempo, nunca podré reponerme de esto. Nunca" _

-¿Hinata, estas bien? ¿Si quieres puedo llamar a Kiba?- Pregunto TenTen

-Por favor-fue la única frase que salio de su boca.

Poco tiempo después TenTen desapareció tas la puerta, una vez más como todas las tardes Hinata se encontraba en casa, parecía que todos los días para ella eran lluviosos, no hablaba con casi nadie y rara vez hablaba con alguien.

-Hinata. Acá estoy ¿Estas bien?- dijo Kiba.

Hinata no respondió, de a poco se levanto del suelo, corrió entre sus brazos y pido por favor que no se fuera. Kiba acostó a Hinata, como desde hacía 5 años, poco después se durmió en sus brazos.

**Flash Back-**

Hace cinco años atrás…

-No descansaré hasta encontrarlo. Lo haré aunque mi vida se valla en ello.

-Hinata tienes que entender, hace 2 años estamos en su búsqueda, lo más probable es que halla muerto, porque no lo entiendes- hablaba la Quinta.

-No, no lo haré. No puede detener la búsqueda, por favor, se trata de Naruto.

-Tú no lo entiendes, he mandado miles de veces a miles de equipos de rastreo, tú siempre estabas entre ellos, tanto como la aldea de la Arena y la de la Hoja hicimos lo que pudimos, tienes que entender.

-No lo haré, no lo haré nunca.

-Hinata, el mismo Kazekage estuvo en varias de sus búsquedas, no sabemos donde esta, no tenemos indicios, no puedo seguir enviando equipos de rastreo si no tenemos nada.

-Bien, Quinta no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Lo encontraré-dijo mientas agarraba fuerte el collar en su cuello.

Hinata, salió de la torre Hokage, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

La vida de Kiba desde hace siete años no fue fácil, el durante dos años busco junto a varios grupos de rastreo a Naruto, nunca pudieron dar con el, las cosas se salieron de control hacía cinco años fue muy difícil para todos saber que la aldea de la Hoja, dejaría de buscar a Naruto. Neji pocos días después una mañana desapareció, algunos dicen que se fue por voluntad propia, ya que su esposa TenTen nunca se preocupo por buscarlo en los cinco años siguientes, cada vez que le preguntan ella no responde o aseguraba que alguna mañana así como se fue volverá.

No fue para menos, la perdida de Naruto y poco tiempo después que su primo halla desaparecido no fue nada fácil para Hinata, inclusive Shino, cada tanto salía en misiones largas y no se sabia nada de el. Sakura y Sasuke fueron a la aldea de la Arena alegando que no podian seguir en un lugar que se inundaba de recuerdos del rubio. Hinata solo contaba con TenTen y con Kiba, que se habían convertido en su apoyo, tuvo que dejar de buscar a Naruto, a raíz de todo eso, pero cada cierto tiempo mandaba a dos o tres chicos a buscarlo, siempre las noticias eran negativas. Nunca hallaron nada.

Hacía cuatro años una noticia causo revuelo en toda la aldea.

Hinata se iba a casar.

**Flash Back.**

-Es cierto lo que dicen Hinata-Pregunto una rubia, junto a Sai, un gran amigo de Naruto-Te casarás ¿Ha vuelto Naruto?

Esa pregunta tenía fundamentos ya que ella esta comprometida con el rubio, Hinata estuvo en silencio unos minutos y luego hablo.

-No Naruto no volvió. Me casaré, es verdad pero lo haré con Kiba Inuzuka.- Hinata sentía un profundo dolor por sus últimas palabras pero como pudo continuo- Kiba siempre me a apoyado, el será un buen esposo, con el tiempo seremos felices.

-Es mentira. Solo te mientes a ti misma, como puedes pensar eso-replico la rubia, si bien nunca fue allegada a Naruto, las cosas cambiaron cuando inicio la relación con Sai, se volvieron cercanos pero mantenían sus distancias- Sai y yo sufrimos mucho con lo que pasó hace tres años y tú ahora te vas a casar. ¿Y los sentimientos de Naruto, porque aun llevas el colgante de su madre, y su anillo por que?

-Y mis sentimientos-Corto Hinata- mi dolor, ¿Acaso crees que puedes venir a mi casa y decirme lo que quieras solo porque eres tú Ino? Tu no sabes lo que se siente perderlo todo, perdí a mi madre a Naruto, y también a Neji, tu no sabes nada de mi como para decirme esto-Hinata lloraba pero no de tristeza si no de amargura, de rabia- Mejor vete. No quiero que vuelvas.

-Bien me iré. Recuerda esto solo te haces daño a ti misma y pronto se lo harás a alguien que también te quiere y solo quiere verte bien.

Luego vio como Sai e Ino salieron a paso lento de aquel lugar la rubia lloraba muy levemente mientras Sai la abrazaba. Hinata presencio esa escena dolida, sabia que Ino tenía razón pero aun así ella sabia lo que hacía.

**Fin de Flash Back-**

Kiba estaba al tanto de porque se casaban…

**Flash Back.**

Después de la partida de Neji, Kiba se convirtió en el apoyo final de Hinata.

Una noche Hinata soñó con Naruto.

_-Hinata, tienes que dejarme ir, tienes que dejarme…_

_-Naruto, yo no puedo, no quiero… tú me prometiste que volverías…_

_-Lo sé. Pero no puedo cumplir eso ahora, busca alguien que te quiera busca a alguien que te haga sonreír- dijo mientras se esfumaba en el aire._

_-No te vallas no te vallas. Por favor… ¡NARUTO!..._

Se despertó llorando, se cambio apurada y fue a las tierras del Clan Inuzuka, rápidamente dio con la habitación de Kiba, Akamaru dormía a sus pies al detectar a Hinata se despertó la observó, Hinata lo acaricio y cuando se disponía a llamar a Kiba escucho.

-_Yo no puedo, ella te quiere a ti_

Cada vez que hablaba hacia un silencio.

_-Como crees, ella siempre te amara a ti Naruto-_

Hinata se quedo helada al escuchar a Kiba hablarle a ¿Naruto?

_-No puedo, yo quiero a Hinata pero ella siempre te amara a ti-_

Hinata no pudo contener sus lágrimas aquello fue una confesión dolorosa. Tal vez si el se la hubiese "dicho" en otro momento las cosas serian diferentes, pero no fue así, sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Kiba quien se desespero al ver a Hinata, recordaba su sueño aquel en que Naruto le pidió que cuide de ella en todos los sentidos.

-Hinata que haces aquí.

-Me desperté y no pude dormir, por eso vine a buscarte-

-Bien quédate tranquila acá estoy no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo?

-Tú… tú hablabas con Naruto-Las lágrimas rodaron su cara.

-Bueno verás Hinata-No sabia como expresarse, ella lo había escuchado hablar dormido y eso no era bueno, Hinata interrumpió los pensamientos de Kiba y dijo.

-Cásate conmigo-Kiba la observo perplejo-Esta noche soñé con Naruto y viene a que me consueles, el dijo que buscara a alguien que me hiciera reír y que tenía que dejarlo ir.

-Hinata yo… no se que decir…

-Por favor di que si…-Kiba dudo y después dijo

-Bien lo haré, haré lo que pueda por tratar de ver esa sonrisa cálida nuevamente.

Kiba se acerco a Hinata y deposito un beso en su frente acto seguido Hinata sonrió levemente y le agradeció.

**Fin de Flash Back**

El año siguiente Hinata y Kiba se casaron, como era de suponerse los invitados eran familiares de ambos. Desde entonces los tres años casados y los cinco anteriores Hinata cada 21 de Septiembre se dirigía al lugar en donde escogieron la fecha de su matrimonio junto a Naruto. Solía sentarse en el mismo banco a recordar cuando tenia 19 años, como le gustaría volver a tener esa edad y estar con el.

Se cumplía un nuevo año desde que Naruto no estaba junto a ella.

"-_Ocho largos años, lo decidí, trataré de ser feliz con Kiba, el se lo merece y yo también, aunque extrañe a Naruto y crea que volverá, aun así siempre conservaré este anillo, es mi recuerdo de cuanto nos amamos, y el collar, siempre estará junto a mi corazón. Es hora de darme una segunda oportunidad."_

-Hinata, me dijo TenTen que me buscabas.

-Si Kiba, necesitaba decirte algo, necesito que me trates como si realmente fuera tu esposa.

-Hinata… yo… prometí hacer volver esa sonrisa cálida que tanto la define, si es lo que deseas lo haré, después de todo sabes que te quiero.

Hinata se acerco a Kiba, le fugazmente le robo un beso leve y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Kiba se quedo mudo se llevo los dedos a su boca y sonrió feliz, esta era la oportunidad por la que espero cuatros años. _Te haré feliz Hinata, lo prometo…_

•En un lugar, no muy lejos de la aldea de la Arena.

_-Me falta poco, no me equivoco, lo sé… Iré por ti._

Luego de un mes.

Hinata y Kiba parecían felices, de hecho solo lo más íntimos sabían que era así, Hinata poco a poco sonreía o se sonrojaba, Kiba era muy amable, atento y carismático, la ayudo a pasar aquellos momentos tan duros para ella. TenTen estaba contenta por ellos, después de todo Hinata se había convertido en una especie de hermana, pero no paraba de pensar en o que le habia dicho Neji hacía seis años.

**Flash Back.**

-TenTen, tengo que irme, Tsunade abandono la búsqueda de Naruto. Se que Gaara aun continua con su búsqueda Sakura y Sasuke fueron y yo tengo que ir, tal vez sea de ayuda, además no puedo evitar ver como esta Hinata y quedarme acá, le prometí que cuidaría de ella, ello incluye su felicidad.

-Entiendo, solo quiero que te cuides, lo harás ¿Cierto? No desearía que nada te pasara, vos sabes que te amo y te esperaré como cuando éramos niños.

-Si lo haré, recuerda que eres importante para mí y que por sobre todas las cosas te amo, yo me cuidaré y volveré por ti. Cuídate mucho. Cuida a Hinata por mí, yo volveré con Naruto.

Se fundieron en un beso cálido como los que Neji solía darle.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Hinata se habia acoplado bien a Kiba, definitivamente después de mucho intentarlo, eran una linda pareja, caminaban de la mano incluso cada tanto se decían cosas al oído, en la aldea se decía que estarían pensando en tener un hijo.

La vida les sonreía a Hinata y a Kiba, que cada día a pesar del fantasma de Naruto, cada día progresaban un poco más.

Una noche Hinata dormía con Kiba.

Kiba se despertó, y se quedo mirándola, era como ver dormir a un ángel. Hinata se despertó la media hora, aun no había amanecido, eran alrededor de las 03:00 am. Hinata lo miro por unos momentos, después de despabilarse Kiba hablo.

-En la aldea de dice que quizás estamos pensado en tener un hijo, ¿Sería lindo tener un hijo no lo crees?

-Tal vez eso creo.

-Hinata imagínate una niña pequeña corriendo con un mini Akamaru jugando saltando igual que yo con Akamaru.

-Hey no seas egoísta, a mi me gustaría que tuviese mis ojos, además no a todos nos gusta oler a perro.

-Jajajaja lo dices en serio, no a todos nos gustan los ojos blancos.

-Como digas-rió- tal vez, seria lindo tener correteando una niña con un cachorro.

- Si y tal vez seria lindo tener una niña que corte tus puntos de chakra o que los eleve- dijo sarcásticamente.

Rieron unos minutos, luego Hinata lo beso, no sabía porque, pero este beso no era como los de antes, este beso era como necesitado. Pronto Kiba puso una de sus manos en su cintura la empezó a tocar, Hinata tuvo la necesidad de seguir, el beso se profundizo se fueron despidiendo poco a poco de la ropa unos gemidos leves escapaban de la boca de ambos, pero Kiba en un momento le dijo que la amaba, recordó el día en que se despidió de Naruto de ella, el último dia que lo vio.

-Perdón Kiba, yo, yo no puedo, discúlpame, en verdad…

-Entiendo, hay problema, después de todo se como te sientes, aunque no me rendiré, pronto veré a mi pequeña correr por los jardines con un mini Akamaru.

Hinata rió, Kiba era un chico amable y la quería, nunca la había presionado, y además, siempre fue paciente con ella, por eso le había tomado tanto cariño. Minutos después abrazo a Kiba y le agradeció por todo lo que hacía por ella, luego de eso se durmió abrazada junto a él, estaba dejando poco a poco las cosas atrás y se estaba sintiendo nuevamente feliz.

• En un lugar, no muy lejos de la aldea de la Arena.

-¡Necesito explicaciones demonios, ustedes sabían como pudieron hacerle esto a Hinata, ella confiaba en ustedes!

Exclamo Neji, dejando casi mudos a las cinco personas delante de él.

-Tranquilo Neji, deja que te explique-Comento un pelirrojo.

-Bien porque eso es lo que busco respuestas, abandone a quienes amaba solo para llegar a este lugar, quiero saber que es lo que pasa porque callaron.

-Bien, pues resulta que…

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Bueno primero que nada estoy feliz por las personas que siguen mi fic, en segundo lugar (esto es del fic) lo deje acá porque si bien muero por escribir lo que sigue este capitulo iba dedicado a lo que "sentían" Kiba y Hinata. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo, así como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Dejen reviews por favor así me animan a seguir.

Agradezco por el apoyo a: **Hammi Hyuuga**. Saber que te pude ayudar al menos un poco me hace estallar de la felicidad.

También a mis lectores, muchísimas gracias, escribir no es nada sencillo más para mi xD pero si queres podes :D.

Próx. Cap. Dom. O Lun. 24-25/02/13


	7. Te encontré

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: Te encontré.

En el anterior capitulo.

• _En un lugar, no muy lejos de la aldea de la Arena_.

_-¡Necesito explicaciones demonios, ustedes sabían como pudieron hacerle esto a Hinata, ella confiaba en ustedes!_

_Exclamo Neji, dejando casi mudos a las cinco personas delante de él._

_-Tranquilo Neji, deja que te explique-Comento un pelirrojo._

_-Bien porque eso es lo que busco respuestas, abandone a quienes amaba solo para llegar a este lugar, quiero saber que es lo que pasa porque callaron._

_-Bien, pues resulta que…_

Neji calló y dejo que hablara Gaara.

-Naruto fue encontrado hace ocho años- Neji pensó que era una locura, como ellos pudieron dar con el tan rápidamente y no avisar nada- un día un aldeano encontró a Naruto, este estuvo en coma durante dos años, el aldeano tenía tres hijas que eran ninjas médicos, gracias a eso Naruto sobrevivió, lo encontraron en muy mal estado, incluso dijeron que si llegaban más tarde Naruto hubiese muerto. Dos años después Naruto despertó pero había perdido la memoria, fue entonces cuando el aldeano pidió una reunión a solas conmigo, lógicamente le fue denegada, luego el llego a Temari, le dijo que tenía a un rubio de ojos celestes en su casa, que lo había encontrado hacía dos años, Temari pensó que tal vez fuera Naruto, poco después visito la casa de aquel aldeano y confirmo sus sospechas…

**Flash Back.**

-Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Bien viejo, aun no progrese mucho desde la última vez, solo recuerdo mi nombre-Dijo Naruto decaído- pero pronto lo haré ¡De veras!

-He traído a alguien que quizá te haga sentir mejor.

Naruto se sentía extraño pero solo asintió. El hombre se acerco a la puerta llamo a alguien con la mano y luego entro una rubia vestida de negro con un abanico gigante sobre su espalda y con un protector como el suyo pero tenia un símbolo parecido a un reloj de arena.

-Hola Naruto, mi nombre es Temari, soy de la aldea de la Arena, ¿Algo de esto te es familiar?

Naruto se quedo en silencio- _Temari… reconozco ese nombre donde lo escuche antes ¿Dónde?_- Naruto la miro y luego dijo.

-Disculpa, nos conocemos, tu rostro me es familiar.

-Si Naruto, soy hermana de Gaara el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena.

-Gaara… Kazekage… Yo… ¡YO SOY EL HOKAGE!

Temari sonrió feliz, ella no esperaba eso pero solo se limito a afirmarlo con la cabeza.

-Naruto, tienes que venir conmigo, yo cuidaré de ti, lo prometo. Y te llevaré a tu hogar, cuando estés listo. Puedes confiar en mí.

Naruto miro a viejo que había cuidado de el en todo este tiempo un sentimiento de culpa cargaba su pecho, el no recordaba más que su nombre y que era Hokage, pero esa chica, había llegado y quería llevarlo con ella, todo era confuso.

-Naruto, debes ir con ella, ella cuidará bien de ti. Te visitaré a diario y mis hijas irán conmigo.

-Esta bien viejo si tú lo dices, iré contigo Temari.

-Bien, podemos partir cuando lo creas conveniente.

Naruto saludo a aquel viejo y a sus adorables hijas, les dijo que el nunca se olvidaría de ellos y que haría que los reconocieran. Poco después salieron de esa casa, Temari le dio una capa a Naruto que lo cubría por completo.

-Disculpa, que significa esta banda-dijo Naruto señalando su cabeza.

-Esa banda acredita que eres un ninja. Un ninja de la aldea de la Hoja.

Un recuerdo apareció en la mente de Naruto, se veía a el mismo con un hombre joven y con una cicatriz en el rostro, mientras le entregaba la banda.

-¿Yo soy un ninja?

-Si lo eres, igual que yo, vez-señalo su banda esa vez.

-Entiendo, y… ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Me temo que no puedo responderte. Cuando lleguemos tal vez te conteste esa pregunta.

Naruto solo asintió y luego no formulo ninguna palabra más. Después de mucho caminar, llegaron a la torre del Kazekage.

-Es aquí- dijo la rubia- Vengo a ver a Gaara-dijo a unos guardias en la puerta. Por alguna razón el nombre _Gaara_ le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Es un mensajero, tengo órdenes de llevarlo ante Gaara.

-Bien pueden pasar.

Al entrar vio a una persona con la cabeza agachada, tenía una especie de sombrero blanco y azul, con un símbolo en la punta su vestimenta consistía en una remera azul y pantalones negros y una gran capa blanca y azul. Alzó la cabeza al ver que Temari había entrado pero nunca imagino que Naruto estaría con ella. Gaara rápidamente se levanto de aquel sillón atravesó su escritorio y luego de observar a Naruto lo abrazó, las lágrimas de Gaara se estrellaban sobre la campera de Naruto. Naruto solo devolvió el abrazo, no sabía por que pero se sentía muy unido a aquel chico de ojos aguamarina.

-Gaara…- dijo mientras se separaban

-Naruto, tú estas vivo, no sabes la alegría que siento, te busqué si cesar durante dos años y medio y ahora estas acá en frente de mí.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

-Poco tiempo después le fui explicando poco a poco la situación al ver que no obtenía resultados decidí llamar a Sakura y Sasuke, tal vez con ellos el, se recuperaría más rápido.

-¡¿Por qué no llamaron a Hinata?! Porque ella era su prometida, tenía que saber. No saben cuanto lloro en estos ocho años.

-Déjalo terminar Neji-Exclamo la rubia.

-Bien prosigue- dijo enojado.

-Creímos que sería un golpe duro, Sakura recomendó que fuéramos de apoco, una vez que hiciéramos un cierto progreso, volveríamos a llevarlo a la aldea para que reanudara su vida y se convirtiera el Hokage, pero eso no sucedió solo se sintió más confundido aun, luego de varios meses, comenzó a recordar a Sakura, el decía que la quería y se acerco a ella más que a nadie, pasaron algunos años para que nos recordara al resto, para ser exactos 4 años, Sasuke se sintió enojado pero entendió que era un avance, un día Sakura le hablo de Hinata…

**Flash Back.**

-Naruto, tú aun no recuerdas todo verdad…

-No Sakura, yo solo se que te tengo a ti, y a esas personas que tratan de ayudarme, los que tienen cara de serios, los siento cercanos pero no se quienes son- después de callar un rato siguió- Esa chica, Temari, fue muy buena conmigo y Kankuro me a llevado a caminar en varias ocasiones pero creo que solo tienen esas intenciones por quien soy.

-Naruto, ellos son tus amigo igual que Sasuke, Gaara y yo, estamos preocupados por vos, queremos que te mejores pronto. Espera aquí volveré pronto- Naruto asintió luego de unos minutos Sakura volvió y en sus manos trajo una foto con muchos chicos- ¿Recuerdas esto?

Naruto miro detalladamente la foto, vio a varios hombres y a unas mujeres fuera de un edificio con varios chicos en grupos de a tres por cada hombre o mujer.

-Ese eres tú, este es Sasuke y esta soy yo.

- Y ella es Hinata- dijo Naruto.

-¿Naruto la recuerdas, sabes quién es?- dijo una Sakura notablemente sorprendida.

-Ella… No, no se quien es, tampoco quiero saberlo, por alguna razón no quiero saber de ella.

-Pero Naruto, ella es…

-Sakura agradezco que quieras ayudarme pero no quiero saber que paso con ella, algo en mí me dice que es mejor no saber nada sobre ella.

Naruto salió del lugar dejando a una Sakura totalmente sorprendida.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

-Y la reacción de el fue solo un rotundo rechazo hacia ella, no queríamos que en su estado la lastimara, por eso nunca la llamamos, fue muy duro saber que no la recordaba, sobre todo que prácticamente la detestaba, en estos años Naruto se recupero de apoco y como pudo, cada vez que tratábamos de hablar sobre ella nos esquivaba o solamente se negaba, también pensamos en volver a llevarlo a la aldea, pero entonces el dijo que quería sentirse más seguro, y por eso no pudimos llevarlo de vuelta. Si quieres comprobar que lo que te decimos es cierto adelante no te prohibiré verlo, pero tienes que entender que solo quisimos ayudarlo, no es de nuestro agrado ocultarlo del mundo pero el aun no es apto para pensar como siempre y no sabemos como pueda reaccionar ante sus impulsos, no queremos que en este estado de _vulnerabilidad_ el zorro dentro de el lo consuma y se pierda todo lo que es Naruto.

Neji solo escucho las palabras de Gaara, no quería admitirlo pero tenía razón, si Naruto se dejaba llevar por su ira difícilmente alguien quedaría vivo para contarlo.

-Bien, quiero verlo, necesito saber que es lo que piensa.

-Esta bien Sakura te llevará hasta donde el esta.

Neji asintió y salio de aquella habitación con Sakura, por fin vería a Naruto, y haría lo que fuese para devolverlo a la aldea.

-Llegamos Neji, solo déjame entrar primero para decirle que estas acá, quiero pedirte que no le des mucha información recuerda que no sabemos como puede reaccionar.

Neji asintió y Sakura entro en una habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta y luego comenzó a hablar, mientras que Neji escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Hola Sakura, aun no progrese mucho pero lo haré, ¡De veras!- luego sonrió con su inconfundible sonrisa zorruna.

-Quiero contarte que hoy tienes una visita, es un primo tuyo, tal vez el te pueda hacer recordar algo de ti, de la aldea, puedes preguntarle lo que quieras, pero cuídate con las preguntas entiendes- Naruto asintió como si fuese un niño pequeño, Neji por el otro lado escucho la palabra "_primo_" y le sorprendió, no dijo nada porque pensó que así sería más fácil hablarle- Puedes pasar Neji- dijo en voz alta y clara. Naruto observo a la puerta, y vio a un hombre de su edad más o menos con ropas blancas, sus ojos eran perlados y tenia el pelo largo atado en una pequeña colita baja, tenía un protector en la frente igual a el de el y al de Sakura y Sasuke. Luego de mirarlo dijo.

-Sakura, ¿Él es mi primo? No se parece a mí- dijo Naruto lo que provoco que Sakura le diera un golpe en la cabeza y luego dijo.

-El es tu primo, y no me hagas enfadar de nuevo.

Neji observo mientras Naruto se masajeaba la cabeza por el golpe Sakura.

-Te dejaré con el Naruto, espero que recuerdes algo después de que hablen.

Sakura abandono la habitación.

-Hola Naruto, yo soy Neji Hyuga.

-Hyuga… tú no eres mi pariente, eso es claro, pero porque Sakura dijo…

-Es porque tú estas comprometido con mi prima.

-¿Comprometido? Yo no estoy…- luego miro su mano, hacía ocho años que mantenía un anillo en su mano y nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento- ¿Qué es esto? ¿En qué momento?

-Lo tuviste siempre desde el día en que le propusiste casamiento a mi prima, sácatelo y ve el interior.

Naruto obedeció, nunca antes se había sacado el anillo por que nunca noto que lo tenía. Al sacárselo vio que decía grabado un nombre: Hinata.

-Yo… ¿Porque dice Hinata?

-Hinata Hyuga, es tu prometida desde hace ocho años, y ella aun te sigue esperando tú le prometiste que volverías por ella, y también me lo prometiste a mi.

-No… esto no esta pasando… tú solo quieres confundirme… ella no es nada mío yo no quiero ser nada de ella. ¿Por qué… por qué me haces esto?

-He venido a buscarte ella aún sigue esperándote, después de ocho años. Recuerdas lo que te dije… "Si rompes su corazón…

-Yo destrozaré el tuyo"- Completo Naruto, callo por unos instantes, este chico que tenia en frente no lo conocía pero sabía que estaba diciéndole la verdad, no había dudas… El estaba comprometido.

-Es exactamente lo que seguía, ¿Naruto me recuerdas?, tienes que volver, Hinata aun te espera. Ella no se merece todo lo que sufrió.

-Yo… estoy confundido- Una ráfaga de imágenes inundaron a Naruto, todas ellas eran de el y Hinata, después de unos instantes Naruto hablo- Hinata Hyuga, le prometí que volvería, jamás renunciaré a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja.

Naruto lo dijo tan alto que hizo que Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Temari y Kankuro fueran inmediatamente a la habitación.

-¡Naruto!- Grito Sakura llorando.

-Sakura, estoy bien, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Es normal idiota, haz hecho mucho esfuerzo lo mejor será que descanses.

-¿Descansar? Lo he hecho durante ocho años. Es hora de volver.

Pero al dar un paso Sakura lo golpeó.

-¡Eres idiota! Por no pensar en las cosas casi te mueres. Acuéstate ahora, mañana si estas en condiciones partiremos.

-No puedo esperar hasta mañana-otro golpe de Sakura callo sobre Naruto- bien lo haré ya no pegues, Sakura.

Todos rieron por la tonada de Naruto al suplicar. Luego al ver la hora decidieron ir a acostarse mañana emprenderían el regreso.

En su cama Neji pensó:

_-Hinata, lo encontré, usted no volverá a estar triste._

Tres Días Después… 

-Por fin desde acá ya puedo ver la aldea.

-Naruto no te emociones demasiado, ya llegaremos- dijo Sasuke.

-Al fin la aldea de la Hoja– suspiro Neji.

Al entrar TODOS los ojos se posaron en aquel rubio, murmuraban cosas que no llegaban a entender. Naruto quiso ir en busca de Hinata pero Gaara lo encerró en arena, antes que nada el debía presentarse ante la Hokage…

-¡Tsunade!- Grito Shizune

- Shizune, parece que haz visto a un fantasma ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La voz de Shizune se corto al ver a Gaara con un brazo en alto trayendo un montón de arena flotando al dejarla caer vio un cuerpo.

-¡Naruto!- Grito Tsunade corriendo a socorrerlo.

-Tranquila abuela estoy bien- Tsunade abrio los ojos de par en par, el no estaba muerto, incluso la llamo abuela.

-Que alguien me de una explicación.

Una hora después ya le habían explicado todo a Tsunade sobre Naruto. Finalmente Naruto estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando la arena lo detuvo nuevamente.

-Tienes que hacerte cargo de algo Hokage- dijo Gaara.

-No puede ser otro día- dijo Naruto, por ese comentario recibió dos golpes, uno de Tsunade y otro de Sakura- Esta bien, entendí, dejen de golpearme.

-Bien ahora que todo esta aclarado. Naruto ve a ponerte tu ropa, dentro de media hora será el homenaje.

Naruto asintió. Luego se fue junto a los demás.

-Shizune llama a los AMBU, y a todos lo Jonnin, también quiero que todos los clanes de la aldea estén presentes, sobre todo el Clan Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Acá esta el nuevo capitulo. Es algo largo, Espero que disfruten leyéndolo, así como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Dejen reviews por favor así me animan a seguir.

Agradezco por el apoyo a: **Hammi Hyuuga, Hatake.K ****strikerzerosv**** . **Muchísimas Gracias de Corazón :D

También a mis lectores demás lectores, muchísimas gracias.

Próx. Cap. Lun o Mar. 25-26/02/13


	8. Mi Promesa, Mi Camino Ninja

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 8: Mi Promesa, Mi Camino Ninja._

-Tsunade, ya están todos reunidos fuera de la torre junto a los aldeanos los AMBU, y todos lo Jonnin incluidos los clanes de la aldea están presentes.

-Bien es hora de comenzar avísales a los chicos que los quiero fuera sobre el tejado, allí serán recibidos ante la aldea.

Afuera de la torre Hokage los aldeanos estaban expectantes ante el aviso de la Hokage, se eligió reemplazantes para ella como sensei medica y nuevos lideres AMBU, si bien verían sus caras pero no sus masacras identificadoras solían preguntarse quienes serian.

-Bien Naruto, este es tu día no lo eches a perder.

-No lo haré Sasuke.

-Bueno a ver todos, ya saben primero saldrá Sakura luego Neji y Sasuke y para el final el Hokage- decía Shizune.

Todos asintieron estaban escuchando lo que decía Tsunade junto a Gaara para salir como Shizune les había dicho.

-Bien, este es un nuevo día en la aldea, me complace hacer las siguientes aclaraciones. He decidido cual ninja medico será mi reemplazante, fue una decisión algo repentina pero aún así es una día en el que la medicina ninja obtendrá un nuevo sensei… Me complace anunciar que mi sucesora será la ninja médica… Sakura Haruno.

En ese instante la pelirrosa hizo acto de presencia. Toda la aldea se quedo asombrada, con ellos los clanes pero a quien realmente impacto el nombre fue a la jefa del clan de los ojos perlados, nunca imagino que fuera aquella pelirrosa de ojos verdes.

-Hablo por la aldea de la Arena al decir que no hay mejor elección que esta chica, se ha ganado mis respetos y los de mi aldea, es una gran ninja, sin dudas el futuro será prometedor para ambas aldeas- Hablo Gaara.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos inclusive a la Hokage, ella es una gran maestra y será difícil llenar el hueco que ella deje pero aun así lo intentaré- dijo Sakura, mirando a todos desde la torre, en especial a Hinata que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo por la aldea-Luego Sakura se hizo a un lado dejando que Tsunade siguiera con sus anuncios.

-Bien el siguiente anuncio es que elegí con sabiduría a quienes serán los nuevos capitanes AMBU de esta aldea, debo agregar que nunca habrá mejores que ellos, tal vez lo sean sus hijos…-dijo graciosa- ellos serán… Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuga.

Los nombrados hicieron su aparición. Si antes la aldea estaba asombrada ahora estaba muda. Esto estaba siendo demasiado para Hinata que quería correr a los brazos de Neji y exigirle explicaciones si no hubiese sido porque estaba abrazada a Kiba. Por otro lado estaba TenTen más orgullosa que nunca al ver a su marido nuevamente después de seis años y no solo en perfecto estado de salud si no que también siendo reconocido ante la aldea como capitán AMBU.

-Es un honor para ambos, haremos lo posible para cumplir nuestros cargos como se debe, estaremos siempre al servicio de la aldea, de nuestra Hokage- Hablo Neji- Y de los futuros por su puesto- agrego Sasuke.

Hinata quería que terminara todo, para pedir explicaciones ante Neji pero cuando pensó que todo había terminado la voz de Tsunade la hizo caer a la realidad.

-Bien, ya que se encuentra toda la aldea presente me complace anunciar también que alguien más se hará cargo de ustedes.

"_Alguien más"_ se escuchaba entre el murmullo.

Pronto una figura apareció, era alguien con la ropa del Hokage; aunque no podian ver su cara por que estaba cubierta por el sombrero de dicha vestimenta.

-Mi nombre es…-Hinata y todos a su alrededor se quedaron mudos, esa voz… era extrañamente familiar-Naruto Uzumaki; sexto Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las Hojas.

-¡Naruto!- grito Hinata al desmayarse. Minutos después abrió los ojos y vio a Kiba sosteniéndola aun no habia terminado el anunciamiento de Naruto; actualmente hablaba Gaara.

-Es un honor para mí que mi gran amigo Naruto, se halla convertido en unos de los 5 Kages, Tsunade es la mejor decisión que has tenido; Naruto cuenta con todo el apoyo de la aldea de la Arena, estoy muy feliz de saber que ha alcanzado su meta, el se lo merece después de todo lo que a tenido que atravesar.

-Naruto te dejo a cargo de toda la aldea, y para ello quiero pedirles a los jefes de los clanes más fuertes de nuestra aldea que se acerquen a brindarle sus respetos como pasó con los antiguos Hokage y los antiguos líderes de cada clan; por favor Clan Uchiha y Clan Hyuga.

Hinata no podía creer lo que habia dicho Tsunade acaso todo era una broma. Sasuke por su parte se acerco de inmediato junto a Sakura, mientras Kiba jalaba del brazo a Hinata.

-Aquí, ante nuestra aldea cuentas con mi ayuda, con la ayuda de mi clan que esta en progreso de volver a ser lo que era- dijo Sasuke mientras tocaba suavemente la panza apenas notoria de Sakura.

Naruto detrás de ellos vio a Hinata, pero venia de la mano de… ¿Kiba? Neji se acerco y de inmediato se coloco del lado de Hinata dejando a Kiba de lado; Neji desconocía totalmente la relación de ambos, y lo que hizo fue un grave error.

-Hokage, como protector de Hinata, doy crédito al decir que nuestro clan esta al servicio de usted y de nuestra aldea-Neji sintió un tirón un la mano por esa razón tuvo que soltar a Hinata- Nuestros clanes estarán gustoso de ayudar a nuestra aldea- retomo la palabra Kiba- tanto mi esposa como yo estamos al su servicio Hokage.

"_¿Esposa?… pero Hinata es…"_

Neji se acerco a Tsunade y dijo que diera por terminados los anuncios ya que se venia una guerra en cualquier momento.

-Bien eso es todo- Naruto la corto ese era su día tal como había dicho Sasuke, por eso a pesar del dolor que sintió al saber que Hinata estaba con Kiba, decidió dejar sus sentimientos de lado y actuar como el Hokage que era.

-Lamento no tener un discurso preparado pero aún así quiero agradecer a todos los presentes a Tsunade por darme la oportunidad de representar a la aldea que tanto amo; también al Kazekage, en verdad Gaara, todo lo que soy y lo que estoy viviendo en este momento es gracias a ti y tus hermanos también quiero felicitar al Clan Uchiha por echar raíces que también beneficiarán a la aldea. En cuanto al Clan Hyuga/Inuzuka, es grato para mi saber que tengo para disponer de ambos clanes experimentados en rastreo. Es de mi agrado saber que tenemos tan buenos clanes en esta aldea, lo digo por todos ustedes- mientras se dirigía a toda la aldea- También quiero destacar que trabajar con aquellos Jonnin y Chunin será siempre de mi agrado. Haré lo mejor por esta aldea y la protegeré con mi vida, tal como lo hizo mi padre.

Dichas estas palabras Naruto retiro caminando entre aquellos ninjas, que se encontraban sobre el tejado y se dirigió a su oficina. Tsunade se encargo de terminar aquel anuncio que nadie esperaba.

Minutos después Neji arrastro a Hinata y con ella estaba Kiba, la llevo a presentarse ante el Hokage.

_Confrontación: Revelando Verdades…_

Hinata se encontró con su primo pero nunca creyó que así reencontrarían, Neji la arrastraba con el mientras Kiba los seguía. Todo era obvio habían cosas que aún no estaban claras. Al entrar a la torre Hokage vieron que Naruto estaba sentado llorando con la cabeza agachada.

-Perdón Naruto pero tenemos que hablar.

En aquella habitación se encontraban cuatro personas y eran las del problema.

-¡Que quieres explicarme Neji que esta sucediendo! ¡Me buscaste, me encontraste e hiciste que me sintiera culpable por cosas que no recordaba y ahora me encuentro con que Hinata mi prometida esta casada!

Los ojos de Naruto estaban rojos de tanto llorar, Hinata esta callada llorando y Kiba trataba de consolarla.

-Ella estaba mal Naruto, pero no se que pasó yo no sabía nada de esto te busque porque tú eras lo que necesitaba ¡No se lo que paso!

-¡Te espero hasta hace un mes Naruto! ¡Me pase estos seis años de mi vida escuchándola llorar cada noche desde que se fueron ambos, ella se caso conmigo porque ella lo decidió así, yo la amaba y por eso estuve cada día desde que desapareciste cuidando de ella cuando más sola estaba me esforcé por que ella me aceptara y finalmente después de cinco años de matrimonio decidió darme una oportunidad, y tú vuelves así como si nada y pretendes tirar a la basura los años que estuve junto a ella, por ella deje todo atrás entiendes TODO no tienes derecho!- decía Kiba visiblemente enojado y las lágrimas de furia y de rabia atravesaban las facciones de su cara.

Hinata escuchaba como discutían aquellas personas que tanto amaba y ella no podía decir nada; el solo hecho de pensar que discutían por ella la habia dejado muda...

-Escúchate, tu no eres el único quien dejo todo atrás, me case con la mujer que amaba y amo y al poco tiempo partí en busca de Naruto solo porque yo me preocupaba porque fuera feliz, no volvería hasta haberlo encontrado y lo hice y regrese, yo le prometí eso a Hinata, que el volvería- dijo Neji.

-Kiba, nadie te pidio que dejaras nada, yo volvería y acá estoy que quieres que haga tú no sabes nada de lo que paso soy su prometido tengo derecho, tú no entiendes todo lo que atravesé- dijo aquel rubio, las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos.

-Y yo soy su marido por favor Naruto, entiende que ella nos quiere a los tres por eso no defendió a ninguno.

-Hinata será mejor que aclares las cosas, no servirá de nada que calles, solo logramos complicarnos más aún- dijo Neji.

-Kiba tiene razón en todo lo que dice, el estuvo conmigo todos estos años fue incondicional para mi, al principió solo nos casamos por miedo a quedarme nuevamente sola, el me acompaño y me consoló durante miles de noches, nunca se fue de mi lado, cuando te fuiste Naruto el estuvo en todas tus búsquedas solo para alentarme a seguir; diez meses espere y luego siguió pasando el tiempo no quería aceptar que habías muerto pero tampoco nunca me buscaste ocho años te esperé ocho años…; y tú cuando te fuiste Neji, el dolor me rebalsó y necesitaba de alguien, alguien que me quisiera, el único que estuvo fue Kiba que trato de hacerme sonreír cuando ustedes solo me dejaron amargas lágrimas de un intenso sufrimiento. Ambos me abandonaron a mi suerte los espere cada día llorando y nunca volvieron, ahora que decidí rehacer mi vida reaparecen…

Las palabras de Hinata golpearon el pecho de Naruto y de Neji. Hinata tenía razón ellos nunca la buscaron… y ahora era tarde…

-Hinata, yo estuve en coma durante dos años, y luego tuve amnesia durante seis años yo nunca me quise alejar de vos.

-Seis años Naruto, que paso en los siguientes seis años. Nunca supe nada de ti, ni de Neji, como quieren que entienda cuando ustedes mismo no entienden como estuve en este tiempo.

No importaba cuanto lo intentase Hinata tenía razón

-¡¿Lo amas?!- grito Naruto; Hinata no contesto- ¡¿Lo amas?!- pregunto nuevamente.

-Si Naruto. Me he enamorado de Kiba…

-Entonces ya no tiene sentido que tenga esto.

Naruto saco de su dedo anular aquel anillo que tenía grabado el nombre de Hinata, era suficiente, no quería más nada que la atara a ella… aquella mujer de la que se enamoro y aun amaba…

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: ¿Qué pasará con estos cuatro…? La verdad que no se, averígualo en el siguiente cap.

Espero que disfruten leyéndolo, así como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Dejen reviews por favor así me animan a seguir.

Agradezco a: **Hammi Hyuuga, **muchas gracias por todo en verdad :D

Próx cap. Miércoles o Jueves 27-28/02/13.

Los invito a leer mi nuevo trabajo es un ItaHina, espero que sea de su agrado. Se llama "Mis días con él y sin ti" Muchas Gracias mis lectores son los mejores :D


	9. Mi Amor Por Hinata

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 9: Mi Amor Por Hinata._

Kiba después de que Hinata dijo que lo amaba se quedo perplejo, el sabía que lo quería pero de ahí a que lo amara, la diferencia era abismal, pero aún rondaba en su cabeza porque mantenía aquel anillo y aquel collar, pero no le dio importancia, Hinata era una chica con el corazón puro que no lastimaría a nadie, entonces si ella decía que lo amaba sería verdad. Hinata tomo fuerte la mano de Kiba y se dispuso a salir del lugar con el corazón partido por aquellas dos personas que fueron de suma importancia y ahora ya no significaban nada…

Neji observó como la puerta se cerraba dejando a un Naruto dolido y a él como si Hinata se llevara parte de su alma.

-¡¿Porqué hiciste eso Naruto?! ¡Eres estúpido o que!

-Hinata… ella es feliz así como esta… ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, aún a costa de mi infelicidad.

-Naruto tú en verdad no lo entiendes, ella toda la vida te espero no puedo creer que sus sentimientos se hallan borrado de un día para el otro, yo la conozco ella no es así.

-Yo también la conozco, o eso creía, pero ella cambio, y yo no pude ser la persona que ella quería…

Naruto lloraba como nunca antes, nunca creyó que algo así pasaría, el nunca quiso saber de Hinata, y tal vez hubiese sido mejor así, que verla con Kiba, pero tuvo que aparecer Neji Hyuga en su vida e insistir con que el era su primo y luego se enteraba de esto; recordaba Sakura le mostro la foto de todos ellos juntos y el dijo "_Sakura agradezco que quieras ayudarme pero no quiero saber que paso con ella, algo en mí me dice que es mejor no saber nada sobre ella."_ Tal vez eso era que el imaginaba que ella no lo esperaría, no podía entenderlo, o tal vez no quería, su corazón era un manojo de sentimientos felices y dolorosos, se suponía que ese sería el día más feliz de su vida sin embargo no lo era.

Neji se acerco a él, depósito una mano en su hombro, luego dijo.

-Yo se que crees que esto es lo mejor, pero- golpe llego de la mano de Neji directo a Naruto- no lo es. Aunque seas un idiota, eres el idiota que Hinata eligió y eres con quien me gustaría verla siendo feliz.

Dicho esto Neji desapareció dejando tras sí una nube de humo.

Naruto estaba devastado pero bueno, él nunca pensó lo que pudo pasar si se perdía actuó son pensar y ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de sus actos, el tiempo había pasado pero aún así no cambiaron sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, no entendía lo que pasaba, después de 8 años, no entendía que había pasado, pero el tiempo es bueno y ayuda a olvidar, miro el anillo frente de él se estaba mintiendo a si mismo el la amaba pero aún así guardaría aquel anillo, era su recuerdo de ella y del amor que tuvieron algún día…

Con el tiempo Naruto empezó a aceptar todo lo que sucedía en su vida, un día se enteró que Naruto sería padrino de dos hermosos pequeños hijos de Sakura y Sasuke, se sentía feliz aún faltaba tiempo para que nacieran pero ellos ya lo habían decidido, que mejor que su gran amigo Naruto; después de todo lo que pasaron juntos no había mejor elección.

Ya había pasado cinco eternos meses, desde que había regresado a la aldea, Neji le conto que sería papá, desde que pasó lo que pasó con Hinata, Neji visitaba a diario a Naruto, no solo por su puesto si no también porque le interesaba como se encontraba.

Tiempo pasó, un día mientras se inundaba entre papeles que parecían que nunca descender llamó a su puerta, era Hanabi, ella se había convertido en su secretaria bajo recomendación de Neji.

-¿Hokage puedo pasar?

-Adelante Hanabi.

-Disculpe que lo moleste, pero Kiba Inuzuka desea hablar personalmente con usted.

-Dile que estoy muy ocupado que no puedo atenderlo- fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio

-Bien Hokage, como desee.

En eso Naruto escucho como Kiba se puso a los gritos Hanabi trato de calmarlo diciendo que si perdía su trabajo el lo lamentaría frente a Hinata, Kiba siguió a los gritos y entro a la oficina del Hokage.

-¡Naruto!- grito mientras la puerta abierta golpeaba la pared por la fuerza del Inuzuka

-Para ti Hokage.

-Disculpe Hokage intente pararlo pero no pude- dijo Hanabi notablemente nerviosa.

-Bien Hanabi, puedes retirarte tranquila.

-Gracias y disculpe Hokage.

En la habitación quedaron Naruto y Kiba; parecían que en cualquier momento se iban a disputar a un duelo, sus miradas eran desafiantes.

-Con vos quería hablar.

-Primero que nada respeta mi lugar de trabajo. Segundo dirígete con respeto hacía mi persona- después de respirar profundamente siguió sin tratar de perder la cordura, ya que en esos momentos quería hacer el justu clones de sombras y crear un rasengan para dale en su pecho; pero el era el Hokage, no podía rebajarse, no lo haría- ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo lo mas indiferente posible.

-Vine para hablar de Hinata- respondió el castaño visiblemente enojado.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo y mucho menos si se trata de Hinata Hyuga- hablo indiferente.

-Si tienes que hablar conmigo sobre ella.

Naruto le dio la espalda y miro por los vidrios de su oficina. Era notorio que el no quería hablar con Kiba, no porque no quisiera saber de su amada si no porque el fue hombre que le robo el amor Hinata de su prometida.

-No importa si no quieres escucharme, debes hacerlo- Naruto siguió en silencio y luego Kiba siguió- desde que haz vuelto he notado a Hinata algo extraña. Desde que volviste le estas haciendo daño Naruto.

_-"Daño… ¿Yo a ella y ella a mi? Deje mis esperanzas de ser feliz junto a ella, deje todo, me aleje de su lado todo para que ellos fueran felices y ahora yo soy el que le hace daño…" _Aunque de su boca no salio nada solo fue un pensamiento.

-Te tengo que pedir, más bien exigir que te mantengas alejada de ella.

-Tú no me tienes que exigir nada, yo soy el Hokage de esta aldea, nunca busqué a Hinata ni me acerque a ella sin que fuera estrictamente algo que la relacionara como jefa del clan. No me interesa Hinata, si eso es todo puedes irte, tengo mucho trabajo.

-Puedo exigirte como su marido, pero quiero aclararte que yo no renunciaré al amor de Hinata, no lo haré nunca.

Dicho esto se retiro del lugar. Naruto empezó a dudar si la decisión que tomo era la mejor, tal vez Hinata lo seguía queriendo, tal vez si existiera un futuro para ellos, si no porque Kiba se presento ante él.

Pocos días después la duda lo estaba matando lo mejor sería averiguarlo pero le sería difícil, la respuesta llego cuando Neji atravesó la puerta de la oficina.

-Naruto, me enteré que Kiba vino.

-Si Neji, se presento ante mi hace unos días, reclamándome por el cambio de Hinata luego de mi llegada.

-Si, son cambios que también yo había notado aunque se esfuerza por cubrirlos bien.

Naruto se quedo en silencio, Neji lo había notado es quería decir…

-Yo no he hecho nada.

-Lo sé y es una lastima.

-¿Porque?

-No tengo por que responderte, aunque si esto fuera una misión, tendría que darte los detalles…

"_Si fuera una misión… Detalles" _

-Neji Hyuga, tu misión será investigar la relación existente entre Hinata Hyuga y Kiba Inuzuka.

-Bien Hokage, eso haré en dos días presentaré mi informe- dijo Neji feliz, después de todo era hora que el idiota de Naruto se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Eso es todo si quieres puedes retirarte.

Neji despareció tras una nube de humo, y Naruto solo pensaba en que tal ves si fuera cierto el tendría más posibilidades de las que pensaba.

•En la mansión Hyuga.

-¿Fue un día duro Neji?

-Definitivamente, ser AMBU no es nada fácil. Pero es lo menos que puedo hacer, para tener en buena salud a este niño o tal vez niña…- dijo aquel castaño a su prima mientras miraba la panza de TenTen que abrazaba con cariño.

-¿Y tú como haz estado?

-He tenido días mejores. Pero también estuvo bien.

-Mejor así.

"_Días mejores tal vez había discutido con Kiba… Pero no creó si están abrazos como si nada, al vez estén algo mal pero no tanto como suponía…"_

Luego de una comida se fueron a dormir; una vez en la cama abrazó esta le devolvió el abrazo y dijo.

-Creo que sería lindo que Kiba Y Hinata tuvieran un hijito ¿No crees?

Neji se quedo mudo pero logro articular unas palabras.

-Tú sabes que para mi ellos no deberían estar juntos.

-Kiba es bueno y la quiere en verdad, ella y el se ven bien.

-Llegado el momento ellos decidirán.

Con esto dicho Neji cerró los ojos tratando de dormir y TenTen lo imito.

•En el departamento de Naruto.

Naruto daba vueltas en su cama, tal vez era hora de dormir, se sentía extraño pidiéndole a Neji vigilar a Hinata pero aún así no haría nada por cancelar aquella misión.

Al día siguiente.

Naruto estaba nuevamente en su oficina cuando unos golpes en su puerta hicieron que dejara de llenar los papeles cuando escucho.

-¿Hokage puedo pasar?

-Adelante Hanabi.

-Ordenes de el Kazekage, solicita a Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Abúrame.

-Bien llámalos.

Minutos después los tres hombres se encontraban frente al Hokage.

-Bien los he llamado a ustedes tres por órdenes de Gaara el Kazekage, necesita expertos en rastreo y me solicito a ustedes. Aquí tienen la carta- dijo extendiendo la carta a aquellos hombres- La misión tardará una semana y media, eso es todo lo que puedo decirles, parten mañana en la aldea de la arena recibirán las ordenes del Kazekage, les pido que hagan bien su trabajo para que vuelvan pronto.

Los hombres asintieron aunque Kiba de muy mala gana.

-Bien eso es todo cuento con ustedes.

Kiba y Neji le dijeron a Hinata y TenTen que partirían al día siguiente, ambas aceptan y dicen que lo esperaran.

Al día siguiente parten y ambas lo despiden en la puerta de la aldea.

Días después Naruto aprovechando que Kiba no se hallaba en la aldea decide comprobar por si mismo si Hinata aún lo amaba y decide ir a búscala. Esa noche al entrar a los territorios Hyuga se encuentra con que Hanabi y Hinata hablaban sobre Naruto y Kiba.

"-_No quiero creerlo pero aún amo a Naruto.-_Naruto pudo observar como agarraba un colgante en su pecho al observar mejor vio que se trataba de el colgante de su madre.

_-Hinata tienes que decirlo, te harás daño y le harás daño a Kiba si no porque haz conservado eso- dijo señalando el anillo de compromiso de Naruto._

-Mi anillo… Ella aún lo conserva…-pensó.

_-No puedo Hanabi, es como cuando éramos niños, el me olvido._

_-Tú no lo sabes Hinata, tienes que decírselo._

_-Tal vez Hanabi, tal vez…"_

Naruto se quedo helado eso que escucho era real o producto de su imaginación tal vez, solo atino a huir de los terrenos del clan antes de que lo descubrieran.

"_Es hora de luchar por lo que quiero, por la mujer que amo…"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Bien acá me quedo tarde casi dos días en hacerlo, es que se me han roto mis lentes :c y tuve que forzar la vista, para hacerlo y bueno por eso no es tan largo. Espero que sepan entender.

Espero que disfruten leyéndolo, así como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Dejen reviews por favor así me animan a seguir.

_Agradezco a: _**hatake.k****, Hammi Hyuuga, Nuharoo, Tatis GR, Duble Alfa (Anonimo)**

Agradezco sus reviews de corazón su apoyo es muy valioso para mi en verdad, no me alcanzan las palabras para explicarles cuan valioso es sus reviews. Mil veces GRACIAS :D Mis lectores son los mejores :D

Los invito a leer mi nuevo trabajo es un ItaHina, espero que sea de su agrado. Se llama "Mis días con él y sin ti" Muchas Gracias. Próximamente subiré el nuevo cap.

_**Próximo Capitulo Viernes o Sábado 01-02/03/13.**_


	10. Confrontación entre Naruto y Kiba

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 10: Confrontación entre Naruto y Kiba.

"_Han pasado nueve días desde que escuche a Hinata declarar ante su hermana que aún me ama, esto es muy confuso, me siento un idiota de los mejores… pero que pudo hacer… ella actúa indiferente conmigo, solo… me siento solo, cuando volveré a estar a su lado, lo más importante que haré quiero luchar por ella pero aún no se como, todo esto ocurrió de la nada, yo creí que ella ya me había olvidado, Neji tenía razón en que algo no andaba bien, pero soy el Hokage no puedo crear un revuelo de mi vida amorosa, no eso no puedo hacerlo pero… ya no se que pensar… todo sería más fácil si nunca me hubiese perdido si hubiese parado y buscado refugio como otras tantas veces… ¿En que pensaba? Soy un idiota como todos dicen…"_

Unos ruidos se escucharon detrás de la puerta, era Hanabi.

-Puedo pasar Hokage.

-Adelante Hanabi.

Hanabi le entrego unos papeles para firmar y luego se estaba por retirar cuando Naruto la llamo.

-Hanabi, que piensas de mí.

-Pienso que eres un buen Hokage.

-Tal vez no me explique bien, que piensas de mí como persona, no como Hokage.

Hanabi lo miro, recordó lo que había hablado con su hermana pero ella sabía que no tenía que hablar de eso.

-Naruto, eres una buena persona, pero no puedo perdonarte por lo que haz hecho pasar a mi hermana.

Naruto la miró lentamente, Hanabi era tan parecida a Hinata pero solo por sus ojos, como los de su clan.

-¿Por qué?

-Es obvio, ella ya se lo dijo, ella sufrió todos estos años mientras que Kiba estuvo con ella, también por tú culpa por actuar sin pensar como siempre lo hiciste, ella no fue la única que sufrió.

Naruto abrió los ojos más de lo normal _¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Había alguien más? _Pero solo fue su pensamiento su boca dijo otra cosa.

-No entiendo Hanabi.

-Yo… también sufrí cuando desapareciste Naruto.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Una declaración…? _

-No entiendo Hanabi… Tú intentas decir que…

-No te confundas Naruto. Yo…- Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a caer desde aquellos ojos perlados, agacho la cabeza, tal como lo hacía su hermana.

-¿Hanabi estas bien?- dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarla- ¿Dime que es lo que pasa?

-Yo… amaba a Kiba… aún lo amo… y pase estos años viendo como se moría por Hinata y yo no podía hacer nada…- dijo entre lágrimas y su voz entre cortada, mientras abrazaba a Naruto.

-Yo… Hanabi... Yo no sabía…

-Pero cuando volviste creí que había una oportunidad… pero te apartaste sin más… yo… creí que amabas a Hinata… pero creo que me equivoqué…

-Hanabi yo aún amo a tu hermana- dijo separándose lo suficiente para observar Hanabi, mientras que esta lo miro con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos perlados.

-Naruto… entonces porque…

-Creí que era feliz, pero veo que con esta decisión no solo me hacía daño si no que también te hacía daño a ti. Perdón Hanabi.

Hanabi se quedo inmóvil ante aquella declaración, Naruto la abrazo nuevamente y le dijo.

-No te preocupes Hanabi, lucharé por ti hermana.

-Naruto… tú… no le digas a Hinata, ella no sabe que…- pero no dijo más nada mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Naruto- gracias- fue lo único que articulo.

A todo esto mientras ellos se abrazaban Kiba abrió la puerta mientras venía con sus compañeros tras de el y se encontraron con aquella escena, Naruto y Hanabi abrazándose como si su vida dependiera de ello ambos llorando y en silencio.

-¡Hanabi!

-¡Neji!

-Yo no…

-Puedes retirarte Hanabi, luego hablaremos- dijo Naruto.

-No tu no te vas necesito una explicación- dijo Neji agarrando del brazo a su prima.

-Déjala Neji. Luego te explicaré lo que sucede.

Neji asintió.

-Ya veo porque no buscas más a Hinata, te refugiaste en su hermana- dijo Kiba notablemente alterado.

-Que insinúas- fue lo único que escupió Naruto.

-Lo que es obvio, ambos abrazados e incluso llorando muy íntimos expresando sus sentimientos, por favor, yo nunca creí que fueras capas de…

Pero un golpe lo cayó y tiro al suelo, al levantar la mirada se encontró con Neji quien lo había golpeado con su puño suave.

-No voy a permitirte que hables así de Hanabi.- y cuando se dispuso a golpearlo nuevamente Naruto lo paro en seco.

-Se lo merece Neji, pero primero me tienen que dar el informe de la misión, además no es el lugar indicado para armar una pelea deben respetar a mi oficina y a mis empleados.- dijo mirando a Kiba y agrego- Kiba no te permito que hables así de Hanabi ella se sentía mal y no tienes derecho a hablarme como se te plazca no olvides que yo soy el Hokage de esta aldea.

Kiba callo y solo se dispuso a retirarse. Nuevamente la voz de Naruto lo detuvo.

-El informe de la misión Inuzuka.

Kiba lo miro enojado por más que el fuera el Hokage estaba dispuesto a golpearlo.

-La misión fue completada con éxito. El Kazekage nos agradeció por nuestros servicios y por los suyos.

-Bien si eso es todo pueden retirarse.

Y así lo hicieron, cada uno por su lado. Excepto Neji que esperaba explicaciones.

-Quieres explicaciones, al final del día te las daré.

Dicho esto Naruto salió en busca de Hanabi dejando a Neji en su oficina.

-¿Hanabi estas bien?

-Lo estaré Naruto.

-Quiero que al terminar el día me acompañes a un lugar.

-No puedo.

-Porqué- dijo Naruto.

-La gente nos miraría mal; ya ve lo que paso hace unos minutos.

-Hanabi si no puedes te doy una orden como Hokage y asunto arreglado.

-Esta bien Naruto, te acompañaré.

Dicho esto Naruto se dirigió nuevamente a la oficina y Neji ya no estaba.

"_Al final del día…"_

El día transcurrió normal, denominando a ninjas para diversas misiones, revisando y firmando los papeles, su vida como Hokage era difícil pero era la que él había escogido. Poco a poco el sol se iba escondiendo Naruto se paro de su asiento y observo al horizonte, pronto anochecería, era hora…

Hanabi dejó de un lado su trabajo al ver a Naruto con el traje de Hokage frente a ella, luego ella se paro a su lado y empezó a seguirlo.

-Vamos…

-A donde- dijo Hanabi cerca de la puerta.

-Ya verás…

Empezaron a recorrer la aldea, vieron los niños cerca de ellos acercándose a mirar al Hokage, todos ellos sonrientes, niños ninjas diciendo que algún día se convertirían en Hokage y serian los más fuertes. Comentarios así escucharon durante todo el camino algunas veces Naruto se paraba cuando varios niños lo acorralaban pidiendo que les mostrara algo de lo que sabía hacer, y el hacía unos sellos mientras invocaba algunos sapos y los niños miraban asombrados y se entristecían cuando desaparecían aquellos sapitos simpáticos.

"_Es un buen Hokage; realmente es una buena persona…" _Pensaba Hanabi.

Poco después entraron en los terrenos Hyuga. Hanabi estaba sorprendida. _¿Qué hacemos acá…? _Pensó pero aún no se había atrevido a decir nada.

Los guardias del clan no hicieron protesta alguna al ver a Hanabi junto al Hokage, solo saludaban mientras de parte del rubio recibían sonrisas y comentarios del día. Poco después se encontraban en la puerta del la mansión. Hanabi se quedo afuera junto a Naruto mientras este invocaba a un sapo de gran tamaño y le ordenaba dar un salto para luego desparecer en una nube de humo. El sapo obedeció, con el salto que le regalo a Naruto provoco que de la mansión salieran sus integrantes. Hinata, Kiba, Neji y TenTen salieron todos en posición de combate para atacar. Al salir vieron una nube que desaparecía dejando a la vista a varios hombres del clan sorprendidos al ver que el que provocó aquello fue el Hokage junto a Hanabi.

-Que es lo que pasa aquí.- Grito Hinata; no permitiría que nadie lastimara a su clan.

-Naruto- dijo Neji en un susurro.

-He venido…- dijo Naruto haciendo una pausa para tomar aire- porque tengo que retar al alguien que no es de este clan y que falto el respeto a mi persona y a mis personas cercanas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hokage? Si no es de este clan no entiendo que hace acá- grito Hinata.

-Acaso Kiba Inuzuka no te conto lo que sucedió en mi despacho hoy Hinata Hyuga.-dijo resaltando sus nombres.

Hinata miro a Kiba; era obvio que no sabía nada y cuando iba a decir algo vio a su hermana escondiéndose atrás de Naruto.

-Hanabi ven acá y explícame que es lo que sucede.

Hanabi estaba apunto de avanzar cuando el brazo de Naruto la detuvo.

-Alto Hanabi, esta banda significa que estas al servicio de esta aldea como todos ellos, Hinata puede darte órdenes con jefa del clan pero yo como Hokage no te permito acercarte a ella, es una orden.

Hanabi se quedo detrás de Naruto nuevamente.

-Hokage, que es lo que sucede- dijo TenTen tratando de calmar la tensión que se había formado.

-No me corresponde informarles, ya deberían saberlo- dijo fríamente Naruto.

-Naruto esta acá porque Kiba a insultado a Hanabi, insinuando que ellos tenían algo, por eso se alejo de Hinata- esta fue la voz de Neji que trataba de aclarar todo de brazos cruzados.

-¡Kiba… que haz hecho que!- grito Hinata furiosa por lo que dijo Neji, a la vez asombrada porque Naruto se presento directamente y no mando a nadie a su nombre.

-Yo Hinata puedo explicarlo…- dijo Kiba.

-Bien ahora que lo saben, lo que me trae acá es que decidí, gracias a esta mujer- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Hanabi- decidí que pelearé por el amor de Hinata, es un hecho. Escúchame bien Inuzuka no lo repetiré, pelearé por ella aún a costa de mi vida y de mi cargo como Hokage…

Hinata se quedo en silencio todos estaban sorprendidos excepto Neji que agradecía que Naruto se hubiese animado a confrontar todo.

-Aclarado esto; exijo que Kiba Inuzuka le pida una disculpa a la señorita Hanabi Hyuga.- nuevamente era Naruto que hablaba.

-Kiba el Hokage tiene razón tienes que pedirles disculpas a Hanabi- dijo TenTen.

Kiba se acerco a Hanabi y le ofreció una disculpa, Hanabi la acepto, y luego Naruto dijo.

-Bien Kiba Inuzuka, ya sabes, pelearé por el amor de esa mujer, porque es la mujer que amo que siempre amé- Naruto miro a Hinata- Hinata acepto que no estuve presente cuando me necesitabas pero todo es porque me arriesgue a llegar más rápido a la aldea de la arena, porque quería regresar antes para estar contigo. Lamento todo lo que hice pasar, nunca quise que las cosas se salieran de control. Perdóname.- Luego Naruto saco de debajo de su capa un collar que tenía como "dije" su anillo de compromiso- Aún conservo esto, se que tú conservas lo que te he regalado.

Dicho esto Naruto se retiro en una nube de humo.

Hinata se sorprendió al saber que Naruto la seguía amando y que aún guardaba aquel anillo.

-Hanabi ven- dijo Neji- saldremos con TenTen.

Hanabi solo asintió. _"Es hora de que ellos hablen"_ pensó Neji.

_Días después…_

Hinata estaba en casa sola nuevamente, harta de tener que recibir regalos cartas y de las insistentes propuestas de Kiba y Naruto para salir durante todo el día; se sentía un trofeo que alguien tendría que ganar, había decidido aquel día que Kiba regrese con su clan mientras ella pensaba.

**Flash Back.**

Kiba y Hinata entraron en la mansión hacía poco que Naruto se había ido diciendo que la amaba, era hora de tomar una decisión.

_-Kiba no puedo creer lo que haz hecho._

_-Hinata yo te lo puedo explicar._

_-Bien explícalo._

_-Yo entre en su oficina al ver que Hanabi no estaba, y al entrar los encontré llorando y abrazándose gustosamente._

Hinata escuchaba todo mientras entendía las palabras de Naruto "_Gracias a esta mujer decidí que pelearé por el amor de Hinata, es un hecho."_

_-Aún así no debiste acusar a mi hermana de semejante cosa._

_-Pero Hinata…_

_-Lo siento Kiba creo que será mejor que por un tiempo estemos separados, para que yo pueda pensar. Aún que no creo que pueda perdonarte fácilmente._

_-Hinata… Aún así pelearé por ti, es una promesa._

Luego Kiba se fue, montando a Akamaru.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Desde ese día su vida se volvió una locura a cada rato aparecía alguien con algo de Naruto o perritos dejando cartas en su puerta. Estaba cansada de todo y tomo una decisión.

Llamo a Naruto y a Kiba a su mansión una vez presente hablo.

-Yo lo siento pero… ambos me han cansado, por eso decidí no volver a ver a ninguno de los dos.

Luego Hinata se acerco a Kiba y dejo en su mano el anillo de casados. Después de eso Hinata hablo nuevamente.

-Conocen la salida y si en verdad me quieren déjenme en paz.

Kiba y Naruto observaron como la mujer que amaban se marcha dejando pequeñas lágrimas a su paso. En verdad que habían arruinado todo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno este es el anteúltimo capitulo de mi pequeña historia. Pronto verán la nueva historia que estoy creando, pero todavía no la subiré, pero prometo que será buena tal vez se llame "Amor por una botella" obviamente NaruHina saquen sus conclusiones de lo que se pueda llegar a tratar C: Espero que disfruten leyéndolo, así como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Dejen reviews por favor así me animan a seguir.

_Agradezco a:_ **Hammi Yang, Aurizita, Nuharoo, Ferduran, Tatis GR y a Dublealfa (anónimo)**

Muchas Gracias por el apoyo recibido en verdad, les agradezco tanto. No se como agradecerles en verdad :D.

Próximo Capitulo: 04-05/03/13.-


	11. Destino

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

**Advertencia Lemon leve.**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 11: Destino. 

Naruto se encontraba junto a Neji sin poder aclarar sus dudas como le hubiese gustado.

-No lo entiendo Neji.

-Creo que te haz pasado Naruto.

-Lo sé y ahora…

-No se tal vez lo único que te queda es esperar…

-Esperar, como si fuera tan fácil- suspiro Naruto.

Naruto podía hacer cualquier cosa sobrevivir a una tormenta de arena, convertirse en Hokage, pelear a muerte por el amor de una mujer etc… Pero sí había algo por lo que Naruto destacara era por no saber esperar, pasaron algunos días y Naruto no sabía nada de la mujer que amaba; quería correr y dejar todo atrás pero los intentos de "fugarse" se arruinaban porque su "adorada cuñada" lo vigilaba las veinticuatro horas del día, con su adorado Byakugan.

Hanabi le repetía en cada intento de fuga que lo mejor era que el se quedara a esperar que Hinata lo buscar.

"_Esperar, esperar… siempre esperar" _Eran los pensamientos de Naruto.

Ni siquiera el papelea que lo agobiaba tanto podía hacerlo dejar de pensar en ella, su hermosa prometida casada.

-¡Estoy harto! ¡Hanabi!

-No te dejaré que vallas a buscarla Naruto.

-Pero Hanabi…- refunfuñaba como un niño cuando le sacan su juguete.

-No Naruto, es suficiente, si no quieres alejarla más por favor dale tiempo.

Hanabi estaba cansada tener que cuidar de Naruto como si fuese un niño la había casado pero todo sea por su hermana.

Mientras tanto Hinata reflexionaba en su habitación sola, que era lo que podía hacer, no quería lastimar a nadie pero se estaba lastimando a ella misma, eso no podía seguir así, trato de pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría, pero mientras intentaba balancear sus sentimientos terminaba peor que cuando había empezado, todo era difícil y no había nadie para ayudarla…

-Hinata- llamo su querida prima TenTen que llegaba en el momento justo.

-TenTen…- suspiro- siempre me haz ayudado, y ahora no se que hacer…

-¿Qué es lo que tú corazón dice de Naruto?

-Que aunque se fue nunca deje de amarlo.

-¿Y de Kiba?

-Que siempre estuvo para mi y que comencé a quererlo demasiado.

-Hinata…-TenTen suspiro.

-¿Qué haré? Nunca fui buena para tomar decisiones.

-Creo que lo unico que tienes que hacer es ir y pararte delante de ellos y que tu corazón decida.

-Creo que tenes razón…

Y así lo hizo Hinata primero se decidió por ir a ver a Kiba. Kiba se emociono al ver a Hinata en su puerta, pero esta después de mirarlo por largo rato en silencio imaginando las miles de frases que podía decir, hablo.

-Kiba… Yo…

-Hinata esto significa que…

-Déjame terminar…-Kiba cambio su expresión de felicidad por una seria- Yo… te quiero y te quiero mucho… si Naruto no hubiese aparecido… nosotros hubiéramos sido muy felices… pero Kiba…- las lágrimas de Hinata escaparon de sus ojos.

-Hinata…- Kiba la abrazó- Yo… entiendo… se en la posición en la que estas… y lamento no haber podido borrar de tu corazón a Naruto…-Las lágrimas de Kiba aparecieron- Sabes… eres una mujer increíble… maravillosa; nunca podre agradecerte lo feliz que me hiciste en estos últimos meses… eres un ángel y estoy tan agradecido contigo por todo- el corazón de Kiba se rompía a medida que declaraba todo esto a la ojiperla- Espero que seas feliz… de corazón…

-Kiba… Yo nunca olvidaré lo que haz hecho por mi… nunca me oyes… siempre serás mi gran amigo- Hinata miro los ojos de Kiba demasiado cerca que podian sentir sus respiraciones- Se que encontraras una mujer que te ame… que te ame como lo mereces… siempre recordaré los momentos lindos… Kiba… en verdad te quiero.

Dicho esto se abrazaron con más fuerza que la de antes era un encuentro único e irrepetible. Hinata sabía que a pesar de todo quería a Kiba más que a un amigo pero el amor que mantenía por Naruto no se comparaba con ese pequeño lazo.

-Hinata… Prométeme algo…-Hinata asintió -Quiero que seas feliz… y si no lo eres… mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti…

Hinata no esperaba eso, pero aún así contesto.

-Te prometo Kiba que esto que estas haciendo por mí, es porque seré feliz, y si no lo soy tus puertas siempre estarán abiertas para mí…

Kiba sonrió entre sus lágrimas. Hinata era especial, de eso había duda. Después de un abrazo, Kiba y Hinata fueron a buscar a Naruto…

-Naruto es la última advertencia que te doy si tratas de escapar una vez más golpearé un punto vital en ti- gritaba Hanabi, Naruto y sus intentos de escape ya le habían colmado la paciencia.

-Esta bien Hanabi. Esta bien.- Soltó enojado.

Pero segundos después al ver entrar a Kiba junto a Hinata supuso miles de cosas en solo un segundo.

-¡Naruto!- Grito Hanabi golpeado unos de sus puntos de chakra al ver como se abalanzaba sobre Kiba.

Ahora Naruto estaba en el piso con Kiba y Hinata riendo de él.

-¡¿Hanabi que haz hecho?!- grito furioso.

-Te lo advertí.

-Pero no trataba de escapar, solo quería golpear a Kiba.

-Ah Naruto si que eres tonto.

-Bueno Hanabi acompaña al señor Inuzuka afuera por favor.

Hanabi lo miro enojada, _¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? _Pensó.

-Ya me iba- dijo Kiba mirando a Naruto- solo acompañaba a Hinata. Y tú Hinata no olvides lo que me prometiste.

-¡Hanabi acompáñalo!- grito Naruto que quería desaparecer a Kiba.

-Si Naruto.

Hanabi y Kiba caminaron hasta la salida.

-Bueno Hanabi nos vemos- dijo Kiba con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hanabi lo vio alejarse, saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía y lo llamo.

-¡Kiba!... Me preguntaba si tú quisieras… ir a tomar algo conmigo…

Kiba la miro a Hanabi por unos momentos, ella físicamente no era muy diferente a Hinata, más del pelo y de no tener el busto tan grande, Kiba sonrió y dijo.

-Me encantaría, pero pago yo.

Hanabi sonrió y luego de un beso fugaz en la mejilla se fue corriendo.

-Hanabi Hyuga…- murmuro Kiba.

Naruto y Hinata estaban mirándose sin decir nada.

-Naruto estuve pensándolo mucho y…

-Te quedarás con Kiba…

-¡No!- Naruto se sorprendió se acerco a Hinata- Yo… - Hinata le mostro la mano con el anillo de compromiso que Naruto le había regalado- Estoy comprometida, como podría irme con alguien más que no fueras tú…

-Hinata… Yo…

Hinata avanzó hacía el y lo beso, fue un beso lleno de ternura, de amor y sobre todo de comprensión.

-Vámonos de acá- dijo Naruto cortando el beso.

Hinata asintió y ambos salieron del lugar. Al llegar a casa de Naruto este le dijo que tenía una sorpresa.

-Naruto…

-Ven- dijo entrando a su habitación.

Hinata lo siguió, Naruto saco una cajita donde había dos pulseras.

-Esta es tuya- y le entrego una pulserita con el símbolo de su clan- Y esta mía- y le mostraba una con el símbolo del clan Hyuga.

-Naruto… Yo… no tengo nada para ti…

-Tú eres todo lo que quiero y lo que necesito…

Y luego se besaron apasionadamente, Hinata retrocedió unos pasos y se choco con la cama mientras Naruto caía sobre ella para quedar acostados, sin cortar el beso Naruto empezó a tocar a Hinata cuando sintió una de las manos de Naruto acariciar sus muslos con una delicadeza increíble que la hizo ruborizar, esta soltaba unos pequeños gemidos de satisfacción. Hinata jadeo al sentir como la erección del rubio aumentaba. Sus respiraciones se elevaron más de lo pensado, luego Hinata comenzó a sacar la remera de Naruto lentamente, todo tenía que ser perfecto en esa ocasión, Naruto comenzó a gemir al sentir las caricias de Hinata, sus manos eran tan delicadas que lo hacían sentir en el cielo, Naruto le saco la remera que Hinata llevaba puesta dejando un sinfín de sensaciones al ver la piel blanca de esta, sus pechos al descubiertos con un corpiño negro de encaje le incitaban a seguir era algo que ambos deseaban; nuevamente se fundieron en un beso mientras Naruto sacaba ingeniosamente el pantalón de ella, mientras quedaba en ropa interior Naruto no pudo evitar contemplarla por varios segundos Hinata era la mujer perfecta, toda ella era delicada.

-Na… Naruto…-Susurro.

Esto hizo que el rubio deseara más estar con aquella mujer que tanto amaba Naruto se escondió entre las sabanas junto a ella y termino por desnudarla, luego ella lo imito y le quito la última prenda que le quedaba para finalmente ambos estar completamente desnudos. Sus cuerpos calientes se rozaban sin cesar, Naruto noto como Hinata ponía roja, era exactamente igual que su primera vez, el rubio se posiciono entre las piernas de la ojiperla y con una mirada de ella el decidió no esperar más, y con fuerza la penetro. Finalmente había logrado realizar su tan anhelado deseo; estar nuevamente con su amada… Hinata hizo un grito ahogado mientras que Naruto la envestía con fuerza y rapidez ella no paraba de gemir y de nombrarlo, cosa que hacía que Naruto siguiera sin cesar, los gemidos de ambos inundaban sus oídos, ambos estaban llegando a su limite de placer, Naruto y Hinata gritaron casi sin fuerza al haber alcanzando el orgasmo. Naruto se dejo caer sobre su amada, ambos trataban de regular sus respiraciones el placer de hacía unos pocos minutos había provocado en ambos un sudor intenso, luego cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron Hinata hablo.

-Naruto, en un mes será 21 de Septiembre, tu crees que…

-¿Hinata tú quieres ser mi esposa?

-Si Naruto es algo que he deseado siempre.

Y así fue, el siguiente 21 de Septiembre la jefa del Clan Hyuga y el Hokage se casaron Los Hyuga, sus amigos, su antigua Hokage y los sensei que ambos tuvieron (y eran bastantes por Naruto) todos estaban presentes, sin dudas el día más feliz de ambos.

-Naruto…

-Si Hinata…

-Gracias por haber vuelto…

-Gracias por seguirme amando…

Y luego el beso llego atrás de silbidos y de frases prometedoras.

Algunos años más tarde…

Hinata, Naruto, Neji, TenTen, Hanabi y Kiba se dirigían a la plaza junto a nueve niños correteando entre ellos, y al llegar se encontraron con Sakura y Sasuke junto a cinco nenes más, sin dudas Sakura hizo crecer el clan.

-Quien lo diría Hokage- se burló Sasuke- nuestros hijos jugando.

-Como crecieron- sonrió TenTen.

-Nos aguarda un futuro prometedor no creen- dijo Neji.

-Definitivamente una combinación dinámica el Byakugan con el olfato de los Inuzuka los hemos hecho bien Hanabi- sonrió Kiba.

-Ni sueñes mis hijos serán mejores- señaló Naruto.

-Todos hiperactivos si me imagino- respondió Sasuke.

-Ya se entendió ambos quieren lo mejor para sus hijos- dijo Neji tratando de calmar las cosas.

-Tienes razón, estoy orgulloso de mis pequeños.- dijo Sasuke- serán la nueva generación.

-Nuestro deber es que aprendan de nosotros y luego se den paso hacía el mundo ninja- dijo Hanabi.

-Si será algo genial- remarcó Sakura.

-Si un gran futuro nos espera yo como Hokage no puedo estar más orgulloso por los clanes que tenemos.

-El clan Uchiha crecerá y quien sabe en un golpe de suerte se topa con una Hyuga, o un Hyuga- golpeando con los codos a Naruto y a Neji, mientras observaban a sus hijos jugar entre si y a la vez regalándose flores 4 de ellos.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo Naruto junto a Neji enojado.

Finalmente aquella escena termino por parte de las cuatro parejas dándose un tierno beso y los pequeños jugando entre si, y es que la verdad era conmovedor saber que a pesar de todo lo que paso, el tiempo, era para ellos infinito, pues estaban con las personas que amaban y amarían siempre…

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

_Notas de la autora:_ Bueno he llegado al final de la historia, espero que les haya gustado este fue el primer fic que escribí y me hace feliz saber que hay gente que le gusto leerlo así como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Disculpen si el lemon no alcanzó sus expectativas, solo que es el primero que hago y estuve bastante para hacerlo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me acompañaron con mi fic.

Desde: **Tatis GR, NaruHina 4ever (anónimo), Hammi Yang, ****hatake.k****, ****strikerzerosv****, Nuharoo, Dublealfa (anónimo), Azul Uchiha (anónimo), Aurizita, Ferduran,**

A todos ustedes que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fic y comentarlo ¡Gracias! En verdad fueron muy amables y a los que lo leyeron y no comentaron también les agradezco infinitamente. Espero poder compartir más ideas locas dentro de mi cabeza, pronto terminaré _"Mis días con él y sin ti"_ y he publicado _"Amor por una botella"_ aprovecho para invitarlos a TODOS a leerlos. Muchas Gracias por todo. Nos vemos en otro de mis trabajos, si te gusto por favor un review no cuesta nada por las horas de trabajo. GRACIAS!


End file.
